Rock and Roll Fantasy
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Sirius just wanted to see a little rock band from the old days, not expose anybody's secret. AU, OOC. HP/HG RW/LL GW/NL AD/MM. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Tickets

**AN: I own nothing. **

**This will not be a long story. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters at the most.**

**This is AU. Everyone is still alive, except ol' Voldy and most of the Death Eaters.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Sirius walked into Grimmauld Place in a great mood. Well, since returning from the Veil, he was always in a great mood. But, today was even better. He had finally managed to get a date with that cute new waitress down at the Ministry cafeteria. Sirius had been pursuing her for the past few weeks, and it finally paid off. Another reason? His house was always filled with people. Laughter, light and love filled GP nowadays.

But, his reason right now? The favorite band of the Marauders, Velvet BlackBird, was back on tour and he had managed to get seats for everyone. This was huge for Sirius. Back in the 70s, VBB had been the favorite band of everyone. They were a muggle band, but had a large magical following, as well. Sirius and Remus had double dated with sisters at one of their concerts. That was a good memory. They had also been James and Lily's favorite baand, making VBB that much more special.

"Hello! Meeting in the living room! Let's go!" he shouted.

Standing in front of the fireplace, he watched as Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, the other Weasley's that were currently at GP, Severus and Albus and Minerva walked in for the impromptu meeting. He and Remus had made nice with Severus, so he was staying at GP while he finished recovering from his snake bite. Remus and Tonks were living there, along with Teddy, to be close to Sirius. Harry had moved in, as well. The Weasley's came and went regularly. Albus and Minerva were crashing until Albus was recovered from his war wounds, too. And, without a doubt, Hermione would be there just as soon as she got back from Australia. Whenever that may be.

"Alright, Sirius. We're all here. What's up?" Harry asked.

"I have, in my hands, tickets for all of us to tomorrow night's concert of VELVET BLACKBIRD!" he shouted. The only reaction was from Remus, who gave a whoop and jumped off the sofa. Looking around at the blank looks, Sirius said "Well? Aren't you guys excited?"

"Who's Velvet BlackBird?" Ginny asked.

"Who's..who's Velvet BlackBird? You don't know?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No. Who are they?" she said.

"Velvet BlackBird is a legendary band from the 70s. They were everyone's favorite band, including James and Lily." Severus said. "They were one of the few bands I listened to. They were good."

"Good!? They were the best! I loved going to their shows. They would rock for about an hour, then plop their little girl on the stage for a few minutes, ya know-to show her off, then rock for another hour. It was great." Sirius said. "There was fire, screaming fans, loud music. Those were the days."

"Well.." Remus said, clapping his hands together, "I don't know about anyone else, but I am going. First time I'll see them in almost 20 years."

"Ahh hell, count me in. We can leave Teddy with mum for the night." Tonks said.

"I'm in. It could be fun." Albus said, Minerva agreeing.

"I wouldn't mind seeing my parents' favorite band." Harry said.

"If you're going' I'm going." Ginny said.

"Like I'm going to bloody well miss this. Count me in." Ron said.

"Yes, us as well. It'll be just like when we were younger, Mollywobbles." Arthur said.

"Why not. Count us in." Fred and George said.

"Severus? What about you?" Remus asked.

"Well, if everyone else is going.." he said.

"It would be nice to get in more one fun night before the baby comes." Bill said.

"Oui." Fleur agreed.

"Well then, sounds like we're all going." Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah. Just wish Mione were here to go with us." Ron said.

"We'll buy her something from the show. Nice little welcome home present. Whenever she comes back, that is." Harry said.

"Alright. Show starts at 8, so we'll leave around 6:30, 7. Sound good?" Sirius asked, getting nods from everyone.

* * *

While the residents of GP were preparing to have a fun night, Hermione Granger was busy working. To her, it wasn't work, though. What she was doing had nothing to do with books or learning, and it was still exciting. It was the most fun she had had in a few years.

"Everything looks like it's coming along wonderfully, baby." Christine Granger said, coming up beside her daughter. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, squeezing her to her. "I'm so glad you're here, love. We've missed you so much."

"I know, mum. But, I'm here now. I just hope I don't screw up tomorrow." she said. "My nerves are kicking in already."

"You'll be just fine. I know it. This is in your blood. But, if it will make you feel better, we'll do another run through of your part tonight, in addition to tomorrow afternoon, alright?"

"Sounds good, mum." Hermione said.

"You'll be great. I just know it." Christine said, smiling at her daughter. "Now, what's say we go do a bit of shopping? I feel like getting shoes. You know, heels are like diamonds. They're a girls best friend. Plus, you can never have too many."

Hermione smiled. Her mum acted more like a teenager than a woman who was 36. "Sure, mum. I wouldn't mind a new pair of boots, though." she said.

"That's the spirit. Let's go, love." Christine said, steering Hermione towards the door.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Feel like I should mention-Hermione is 19 in this fic, making her mum 36. She had Hermione when she was 17. That's how old my mum was when I was born.**

**BTW-I am still working on all my other stories. Promise. Just a bit stuck at the moment. **

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**


	2. Shocked!

**AN: I still own nothing. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The residents of Grimmauld Place had actually managed to leave the house before 6:30, which came as a shock to everyone. Never before when they were all going somewhere together had they left on schedule. Not only that, but they had somehow dressed suitably. Everyone, including Albus, looked boringly muggle. Well dressed, boring muggles. Except for Sirius and Remus. They had worn clothes they still had from the last Velvet BlackBird concert they had attended.

"Alright, guys. If you have any questions, please ask quietly. And, try not to use the word 'muggle' in front of actual muggles." Sirius said. This was mostly directed at Arthur, who loved to stop and marvel at muggle things and muggles in general.

"Got it. Can we get there, already?" Ron asked. He, like his father, was intrigued by muggles.

"Yes, alright. Everybody ready?" Sirius asked, and everyone nodded. "Okay, then. Grab the portkeys, and we'll go." he said. Sirius had gotten portkeys for everyone, and they would be arriving at a location about a mile from the concert area.

* * *

Hermione, meanwhile, was feeling much better. She had, at her mum's urging, gone through her part twice more. She was now helping the crew with finishing touches. She had turned a corner, and nearly was bowled over by her father, already in costume. It was weird seeing her usually normal dad dressed in all black and wearing face paint. But, that was a part of being the daughter of two rock and rollers, she guessed.

"Hi, love." Anthony Granger said. "Have you seen your mum?"

"No, dad, I haven't. But, I was going to get ready, so I'll check in the dressing room for you." Hermione said.

"Thanks, love." Anthony said, and started to walk off.

"Dad!" Hermione said.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back to her.

"You forgot something." she said, with a smile. "Pre-show ritual?"

"Ah, of course. C'mere." Anthony said, smiling.

Hermione went to her dad, and just like he did before any show she was at, he picked her up and swung her around. Putting her down, he held onto her shoulders until she was steady, then kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled. "Fly, BlackBird." she said. That was their own special way of saying 'good luck'. After her dad left, Hermione walked to the dressing room.

* * *

"Wow! Look at this place! It's huge!" Ginny exclaimed upon arrival, drawing the eye of a few muggles.

"Gin! Would you keep your voice down?" Bill hissed.

"Alright, guys. We'll go find our seats, then I'm heading to the concession stand. Let's go." Sirius said. Noticing Harry looking less excited than everyone else, he hung back with him. "Hey. What's wrong, Harry?"

Shrugging, Harry said "Nothing, really. It just feels weird to do something like this without Mione, is all."

"Oh. Well, we'll pick up a shirt or something for her. When does she get back, do you know?"

"No. I haven't heard from her in a while. D'ya suppose she's alright?" Harry asked, looking like his younger self.

"Yeah. Hey, this is Hermione we're talking about. She's fine." Sirius said, trying and failing to be reassuring. Seeing it not working, he said "C'mon. You can help me with drinks."

"Alright. Let me get Ron to help, too." Harry said.

* * *

Sure enough, Hermione found her mum in the dressing room, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Oh, you're here, love. Good. Could you help me with this?" her mum asked. "And, have you seen your father yet? I was looking for him earlier, and it's like he vanished." Christine said.

"Sure, mum. And yes, I have seen dad. He's all ready. He was looking for you." Hermione said, clipping a feather hair clip in her mum's hair.

"Thank god. Okay, now that I'm ready, I'll go find him. You need to get ready, love." Christine said. "You have an hour. Kisses."

With that, Hermione was alone in the room. She couldn't help but laugh. Her mum was so much like a teenager sometimes it was scary.

Shaking her head, she decided to start, even though it wouldn't take long for her to get dressed.

Half an hour later, she was dressed, and had her hair done. She just had to do her makeup, and put on her jewelry, and she would go to her spot beside the stage, and wait. To Hermione, there was nothing quite like watching her parents on stage. After being around it for almost 20 years, it still thrilled her.

* * *

Harry and the others were really enjoying the show so far. Velvet BlackBird had performed what Sirius had proclaimed Lily and James' favorite song, and a few others so far, including a couple new songs. The whole group was thoroughly entertained. Especially by the bands appearance. The men of the band all wore black of some kind, while the solo lady in the band wore pink, and had outrageously curly blonde hair, with a black feathered clip, and face paint. They were quite..unique. At the hour mark, they stopped, though.

"Let me just check in with you guys for a minute. Everybody enjoying themselves so far?" The lady singer asked, and the crowd screamed in agreement. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." She said, laughing. "For those that don't know, I am Velvet, and man to my right is BlackBird. It is such a thrill to be back in England again." She said, and again the crowd screamed. "If you use to come to our shows, you're probably familiar with this next bit. We use to bring our little girl out here on stage, and parade her around for you guys. Well, we're still doing that, when she joins us for a show, that is. With one change, however. Our little girl isn't quite so little, anymore. She's now almost 20."

"And, she's still beautiful as the day she was born." BlackBird said.

"Yes, she is. But, first.." Velvet said, before turning to the giant screens behind her.

The screens started showing a video of a little girl with curly hair walking down a corridor, holding someone's hand. It progessed to showing her as she got older, still walking down a corridor. In the background, The Beatles were singing 'In My Life', until the video showed the girl, who had grown up during the video, arrived at a door. Then, it ended.

"No matter her age, she'll always be our little girl. Our daughter, Hermione!"

Needless to say, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest felt their jaws drop.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**JUST FOR CLARIFICATION-HERMIONE'S MUM IS VELVET AND HER DAD IS BLACKBIRD.**

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SONG RECOMMENDATIONS, PM ME. **

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Straight On

**AN: I still own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I may make it longer than I originally planned. We'll see.**

**My muse has finally returned for this chapter. Hopefully she stays around for a bit.**

**I didn't write many moves for Hermione in this. I would recommend listening to the songs and imagine her moves yourself. **

**Anyways, as Freddy Mercury sang 'The show must go on.' **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

While the crowd was cheering and going wild, the Order members in attendance were busy trying to pull their jaws from the floor.

"Nah, it couldn't be." Ron was mumbling to himself.

"Wow! It really is her!" Ginny breathed, as the woman in question walked out.

"What? No, no way. It's not. Is it?" Tonks was yelling.

"Oh! She looks beautiful!" Molly exclaimed.

"What has she done to her hair?" Minerva asked nobody specific.

Harry was speechless. As was everyone else. Nobody could believe it. Surely, the Hermione they were talking about wasn't their Hermione. They had to be seeing things.

But, sure enough, it was their Hermione. On the stage. Smiling. Walking toward the band. With a microphone. With a spotlight on her. Like it was natural for her.

Hermione was wearing light colored denim jeans, black knee high boots with a rounded toe and five inch heels, a black tight Velvet BlackBird t-shirt. She had on light makeup, and her curls were hanging loose down to her waist. Her curls looked smooth and silky now, unlike before when they were bushy. She was wearing a glittery black multi-strand necklace and a black cuff bracelet. She had a French tipped manicure, something else they had never seen on her. Hermione looked more beautiful than she ever looked. She also looked more healthy than she had in recent years. Hermione had a tan, making her look like she had a glow. They weren't used to this Hermione, who looked confident as she walked. It seemed like walking in front of a few thousand screaming people was nothing to her.

"Blimey, it is her." Ron mumbled again.

"Hello, everyone. Are we having fun, yet?" she asked, making the crowd cheer. "Good. Well, my parents are taking a small break, but don't worry. They're not done yet. Not by a long shot. So, while they're resting, I'm gonna do a little something for you. If that's okay." she said, laughing as the crowd yelled again. "Alright, then. Here we go."

Hermione turned and walked a few steps back toward the drummer. After a few seconds, he started playing, followed by the guitarists on stage. Hermione walked back toward the front of the stage, stopping in between two guitarists. She started swaying her hips, and moving from one foot to the other. She started stomping her left foot just before raising the microphone to her mouth.

**Quite some time**

**I've been sittin' it out**

**Didn't take no chances**

**I was a pris'ner of doubt**

**I knocked down the wailin' wall**

**Ain't no sin**

**Got the feel of fortune**

**Deal me in**

**Comin' straight on for you**

**You made my mind**

**Now I'm stronger, now I'm comin' through**

**Straight on..straight on for you..straight on for you!**

Hermione walked to the left side of the stage and started stomping her right foot.

**An' now I know**

**I got to play my hand**

**What the winner don't know**

**A gambler understands**

**My heart keeps playing it through**

**With you, my friend**

**I'll take my chances on you**

**Again and again**

Hermione walked to the middle of the stage.

**Comin' straight on for you**

**You made my mind**

**Now I'm stronger, now I'm coming through**

**Straight on..straight on for you..straight on for you!**

**O-ooh..o-ooh..ooh yeah, for you**

Hermione danced with the guitarist on her right after that last line for a bit. She then turned and walked down the part of the stage that extended out into the crowd. She stopped at the very end. She began stomping her left foot.

**Comin' straight on for you**

**You made my mind**

**Now I'm stronger, now I'm coming through**

**Straight on, straight ****t on for you..straight on for you!**

**O-ooh, o-ooh**

**You've made my mind**

**Now I'm stronger, now I'm coming through**

**Straight on**

**Straight on for you**

**Straight on..straight on**

**Straight on for you!**

When Hermione sang that last line, she was bent over on the part of the stage she was on. The band stopped playing not long after she stopped singing, and the crowd went wild. Again. She stood up straight, waving at the crowd.

* * *

The Order thoroughly enjoyed her performance. Most of them were in shock, however. Some from the way she looked. Others from the way she sounded. Sirius at remembering the little girl she used to be the last time he saw one of Velvet BlackBird's shows. But, for one person in particular, it was a combination of all this, plus a bit of confusion and hurt. Harry didn't think he and Hermione had any secrets between them, and it turns out she's hiding a big one! He wanted to talk to her, and knew it couldn't wait until whenever it was she returned to Grimmauld Place.

He watched as she walked back to the band, getting a drink of water from a water bottle by the drummer's platform. Yeah. He needed to talk to her. And soon.

* * *

"Alright, everbody. My mum requested I sing one of her favorites, so I'm gonna do one more before she returns to the stage." Hermione said as she stopped in the middle of the stage. A piano key was hit, and Hermione began singing.

**Oh! Darling, please believe me**

**I'll never do you no harm**

**Believe me when I tell you**

**I'll never do you no harm**

**Oh! Darling, if you leave me**

**I'll never make it alone**

**Believe me when I beg you**

**Don't ever leave me alone**

**When you told me**

**You didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and cried**

**When you told me**

**You didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and died**

**Oh! Darling, if you leave me**

**I'll never make it alone**

**Believe me when I tell you**

**I'll never do you no harm**

**Believe me darling**

**When you told me**

**You didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and cried**

**When you told me**

**You didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and died**

**Oh! Darling, please believe me**

**I'll never let you down**

**Believe me when I tell you**

**I'll never do you no harm**

As she finished that song, her mum and dad walked back on stage. Her dad hugged her first, while her mum picked up her microphone. Her mum hugged her next while her dad put his guitar strap aound his neck. Hermione waved at the crowd and walked in the direction her parents came from after her mum released her.

''Our daughter, ladies and gentlemen. Makes us proud every day." Velvet said in a thick voice, obviously trying not to cry. Clearing her throat, she said, ''Alright. Let's take a trip back, back in time. To our very first album."

* * *

Harry decided there was no better time to talk to Hermione after that. He informed Sirius he was going to find her, and walked out into the lobby. He quickly applied a disillusionment charm and walked through the doors he felt would lead him backstage. After walking down a couple hallways, he found himself following Hermione down one.

"Hey, good job, Miss Hermione!" he heard a couple people yell.

"Thanks, Brett. Alex. Jared." she yelled back.

''Hermione! There's a reporter here, wants to interview you about being Velvet BlackBird's daughter." a woman said as she approached Hermione.

"Alright, Crystal. Bring him by my dressing room in..let's say 20 minutes." Hermione said.

"Gotcha." Crystal said, making a note on the clipboard she was holding. "Great job, by the way."

"Thanks." she said as she turned down another hallway. Harry continued to follow her until she opened a door and walked in. He slipped in just behind her before it shut. Hermione walked over and sat down on the sofa in the room, stretching her legs and propping them up on the coffee table in front of it. She ran her hands down her hair and exhaled deeply. Just as she put her head back and closed her eyes, he cancelled the charm, leaning in the wall by the door.

Hermione's eyes popped open as he began a slow clap.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Oooh- Cliffie! I thought that was a good place to end this chapter. **

**The songs are-'Straight On' by Heart and 'Oh Darling' by Juliet Simms covering The Beatles.**

**Till next time! **

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	4. Explain!

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If only..**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites of this story, or me.**

**My muse returned for this just after New Year's, so here we go. Shall we hear Hermione's explanation, then?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione jumped and faced the direction of the person clapping. Her eyes widened in surprise seeing her best friend standing by the door, clapping but also with a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place. It was, as far as she could tell, a mix of hurt and a bit of anger.

''Harry.'' she breathed. She found her stomach was clenched with nervousness and a feeling he was going to be mad.

''That was quite a show, Hermione. Gotta hand it to you.'' Harry said in a neutral tone, but she could hear the tone of anger just below the surface.

''Umm..thanks?'' she said, more of a question than acceptance of a compliment. ''What..what are you doing here?''

''Funny story, actually. Sirius is a big fan of Velvet BlackBird. So, when he heard they were going to be doing a show, fairly close to home, he got enough tickets for everybody.''

''Oh?''

''Yeah. Me. Ron. Gin. Remus. Tonks. Bill. Fleur. Molly..'' he listed everyone who was at the show. Hermione felt her stomach tighten as the list grew. ''The only person missing was you. So, imagine my surprise when halfway through the show, who walks out? You, Hermione. And just like that, the gang's all here.'' Harry said, now in a full angry voice.

''I can explain.'' Hermione said.

''No need.'' he said, walking to stand in front of her. ''All these years, I thought you were the one person who didn't have secrets from me. The one person who didn't lie to me. You, Hermione, were the one person I knew would tell me the truth about anything. And here I find out that not only do you not tell me everything, but your secret? It's quite a big one. You lied about your childhood, Mione. Your life. How could you?'' Harry yelled. ''Don't you trust me?'' he asked in a hurt voice.

''Of course I trust you? How could you think I don't?'' Hermione asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

''Look around you! You never told me about any of this! Why would you lie to me all this time?''

''Because I didn't want you to look at me like you did Malfoy.'' she said quietly.

''What?'' Harry asked in a confused voice, cocking his head to the side.

Hermione turned and went to sit back on the sofa. ''When you learned how loaded Malfoy and his family were, you and Ron would give him the dirtiest looks. And that was before he started being truly nasty toward us. I just didn't want that look to be directed at me.''

''Hermione, we would never think of you in the same way we did him. Surely you know that?'' Harry asked as he sat beside her.

''Well, yeah. But, I was also ashamed.'' she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. ''I mean, with the way you grew up, and the way the Weasley's are. I always had more than enough of everything, and you guys barely had enough. I had the nicest clothes possible, while you and Ron wore hand me downs. It was hard enough getting you guys to be my friend the first time, never mind if you knew about all of this.''

''Hermione..''

''I wanted so much to tell you..all of you..about this, but I couldn't. I would start to, but then I'd chicken out. You and Ron would tell me about your summers, and when you asked about mine, I'd just..freeze. How was I suppose to say that while you were locked in your room at the Dursley's, and Ron was busy de-gnoming the Burrow, that I was with my parents on a beach somewhere, or in the Alps, or wherever their touring took them?'' Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

Harry sighed. ''Mione,'' he started, moving closer to her. ''You shouldn't be ashamed of any of this. It's not your fault your parents are who they are.''

''I wanted to tell you so, so many times. Especially after I met Sirius.'' Hermione said, smiling a bit.

''What does Sirius have to do with it?'' Harry asked.

''One of his tattoos is the band logo.'' she said. At Harry's confused look, she continued. ''It's on his chest. A V with a B on either side? Looks like a butterfly's been..''

''Cut in half, yeah. I remember it now.'' Harry nodded.

''Thanks, Harry.'' Hermione said quietly.

''For what?''

''Not being angry. Or, not as angry as you could have been.'' she said. ''I never saw this conversation going well.''

''Well, after all the crap through the years you supported me through, I was willing to give you a chance. It's my turn to be supportive of you. And, I meant what I said-you were really good out there.''

''Thanks, I guess.'' she said, smiling.

''Hermione? That reporter's here to talk to you.'' Crystal said as she knocked and opened the door. Seeing Hermione and Harry sitting so close, she asked, ''Should I tell him to wait, or..?''

''No, Crystal. Send him in.'' Hermione said, standing. ''You can stay if you like, Harry.'' she said, looking at him.

''Yeah, okay. I'll just sit over there, out of your way.'' Harry said, pointing toward her vanity.

''Hermione, this is Robert Selker, entertainment journalist. Mr. Selker, this is Hermione, daughter of Velvet BlackBird.'' Crystal announced as she walked back in with the reporter.

''Mr. Selker, hello.'' Hermione greeted, shaking the man's hand. He was tall and thin, and had shaggy blonde hair. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans with a reporter pass around his neck.

''Miss, it's a pleasure.'' he said in a deep voice with a slight Scottish accent.

''Please, call me Hermione.'' she said, sitting as he sat across from her in a chair.

* * *

Hermione was ten minutes into the interview when Crystal knocked on the door again. ''Hermione, there's a bunch of people out here who say they know you. And your friend.'' she said.

''It's okay, Crystal. They're all friends. Let them in.'' she said.

''Um..okay.'' Crystal said slowly. She opened the door further, and Hermione smiled seeing everyone come in the room. ''Just wait over there until she's done, please.'' Crystal said, pointing to Harry.

''Now, Hermione,'' Selker said. ''What was it like growing up with two rock stars as parents?''

''They were just like any other parents, I guess. I mean, they had their job that they'd go do, and then come home and we were just a normal family. Granted, their jobs are a bit different from everyone else's, though.''

''Right.'' Selker said with a laugh.

* * *

As the group went to stand by Harry, they were fascinated by what they were seeing and hearing, not to mention where they were.

''Wow!'' Ginny sighed again. ''She looks gorgeous.'' she whispered to Tonks. Until now, none of the others had seen her close up, only on stage and the big screens.

''Yeah, she does.'' Tonks whispered back. ''I wonder where she got her boots?''

''I dunno, but I love them. They're at least five inches.'' Ginny said.

''I would definitely fall in those.'' Tonks said, making Ginny giggle. ''I do good in trainers.''

Meanwhile, on the other side of the group..

''How did I never notice she was the same little girl?'' Sirius asked, staring at Hermione.

''I don't know, Pads. Now, I can't un-see it, though.'' Remus said in a whisper.

''Why couldn't she be like this in school?'' Severus asked lowly.

''Like what?'' Minerva asked, arching her eyebrow.

''Not like that, Minerva.'' Severus said. ''Miss Granger's getting straight to the point in her answers.''

''Oh.'' Minerva said. ''Well, she's not being graded for those answers. Being graded always made her nervous.''

''Yeah. She's always rambled when she's nervous, Snape. Hermione knows how to get to the point.'' Bill said.

''Yes. She looks quite calm, really.'' Minerva said.

''Hmmph.'' Severus said. He noticed they were right, however. Hermione looked calm and collected, not nervous.

''I'm glad to see she's put some weight back on.'' Molly said, smiling. ''She was entirely too thin the last time I saw her.''

''I agree, Molly.'' Fleur said.

''Blimey. Has she always looked like that?'' Ron asked. This was not the best friend he remembered having for all those years.

''Miss Granger has always been quite pretty, Mr. Weasley.'' Dumbledore said quietly from behind him.

''Yeah, Ron. She just never showed it off, really.'' Harry said.

* * *

All conversation stopped when Hermione stood to escort Selker to the door.

''Thank you for agreeing to this interview.'' he said, shaking her hand.

''Well, thank you for not asking stupid questions, Mr. Selker. Have a nice day.'' Hermione said smiling, before shutting the door. Turning around, she waved at the group of people just staring at her.

''Hello, everyone.'' she said. Nobody said a word. Until..

''What the bloody hell have you done to yourself?''

''Ron!'' everyone shouted.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Reviews make me happy, and wanna update quicker. **

**I hope Hermione's explanation was agreeable for you guys. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	5. Let It Roll, Baby Roll

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. Or me. **

**I may make this story longer than originally planned.**

**Sorry this is so late. So many classic rock songs, so little time. Hope you like their final song of the night.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''Charming as always, Ron.'' Hermione raising her eyebrow.

''Bloody hell! I didn't mean it like that, Hermione, honest.'' Ron said, flushing. ''You just look so different than you usually do, is all.''

''Thanks?'' Hermione asked, unsure if he meant to compliment or insult her.

''I think what Ron means is you look beautiful, Hermione.'' Ginny said, smiling. ''Which you do, by the way.''

''Well thank you.'' Hermione smiled. Before anyone could ask anything, there was a knock on the door. ''Yes?'' Hermione yelled.

''Sorry to interrupt,'' Crystal said as she opened the door, ''but you're needed back on stage for the final song.''

''Thanks, Crystal.'' Hermione said. She turned to face everyone and smiled. ''Sorry, guys, but I have to get back out there. You guys are all welcome to stay in here.''

''But then we'll miss the last song!'' Sirius whined, making Hermione roll her eyes.

''If you would've let me finish, I was gonna say you guys can stay in here, eat whatever you'd like, AND watch the finale on the telly.'' Hermione said, pointing toward the telly on the wall.

''Oh.'' Sirius said. ''Well, thank you.'' he added as he and the others went to the table with the food and drinks on it.

Hermione laughed. ''You're welcome.'' she said as she headed for the door. ''I'll see you guys soon.''

Harry turned to the telly on the wall and turned the volume up as everyone got settled with food and comfortable seats.

''Sirius, scoot over. I refuse to sit on the floor.'' Minerva said.

''Sure.'' Sirius said. ''At your age, you deserve to be comfortable.'' he smirked, making Remus chuckle.

''Watch it, boy.'' Minerva hissed. ''You're not too old for me to take over my knee, young man.''

''Oooh, careful there, Min. I might like it.'' Sirius said cheekily, making everyone laugh.

''You're impossible!'' Minerva said, throwing her hands up.

''And you're beautiful when you get your claws out.'' Sirius said with a smirk, winking at her.

''Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Tonks, would you mind sitting on the floor so us old fogeys can have the sofas?'' Albus asked laughing.

''No problem, Albus.'' Tonks said, sitting in the floor in front of Remus.

''Okay, okay, shhh.'' Harry said, turning the volume up.

* * *

''Alright, everyone.'' Velvet said. ''We got one final song for ya.'' she said, making the crowd both groan and cheer. Velvet laughed. ''Yes, yes. As much fun as we've had, it's time for us to go.'' she said, setting the water bottle she'd been holding down by the drummer. ''And, for this, we need her once more, ladies and gents, my beautiful baby girl, Hermione!'' Velvet said. The crowd cheered as Hermione walked back on stage, waving as she went to hug her mum.

''Hi again, everyone!'' Hermione said, laughing. ''I hope you have all had as much fun as I know my parents did.'' she said, making the crowd cheer.

''Alright, you guys ready?'' Velvet asked. As the crowd yelled, she turned to her husband and said, ''Hit it, guys!''

Blackbird started playing his guitar. Hermione and Velvet got the crowd to start clapping along with the song as the rest of the band joined the song. Blackbird stepped up to his mic and started singing.

_Keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel_

_Keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel_

_Yeah, we're goin' to the roadhouse, gonna have a real, a good time_

* * *

''Is it wrong that I think Hermione's dad is totally hot?'' Tonks asked Ginny quietly.

''I don't think so. I think he is, too.'' Ginny said with a quiet giggle.

* * *

Hermione started singing next.

_Yeah, back at the roadhouse they got some bungalows_

_Yeah, back at the roadhouse they got some bungalows_

_And that's for the people who like to go down slow_

During the last part of the last line, Hermione slowly descended into a squatting position.

* * *

''That's hot.'' Fred, George and Harry all said as they watched her move into the squatting position.

The three looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Hermione stood up, and her dad sang the next part with her.

_Let it roll, baby, roll_

_Let it roll, baby, roll_

_Let it roll, baby, roll_

_Let it roll, all night long_

_Do it, Velvet, do it _her dad said.

Velvet was standing in front of him, and began dancing along with the song, turning to her husband and tossing her head back and forth.

* * *

''Okay, it's official. Hermione's mum is one of the hottest women I've seen.'' Sirius said lowly to Remus.

''Easy, Pads.'' Remus said. ''She's off limits.''

''I know that, I'm just sayin'.'' Sirius said, smiling.

* * *

Hermione walked to the left side of the stage, shuffling back and forth as she went.

_Aaaaaall right_

_Eeeeeeh yeah_

She stopped shuffling and began bouncing slowly from foot to foot.

_You gotta roll, roll, roll_

_You gotta thrill my soul, all right_

_Roll, roll, roll, roll_

_You gotta beep a gunk a chucha_

_Honk konk konk_

_You gotta each you puna_

_Each you bop a luba_

_Each ya'll bump a kechonk_

_Ease sum konk_

_Ya, ride_

* * *

''What was that she sang?'' Minerva asked.

''No idea, Min.'' Sirius said, confused.

''Did the poor girl hit her head or something?'' Minerva asked.

Sirius shrugged. ''Don't think so.''

* * *

Hermione's dad started singing again, with her mum repeating after him.

_Ashen lady_

_(Ashen lady)_

_Ashen lady_

_(Ashen lady)_

_Give up your vows_

_(Give up your vows)_

_Give up your vows_

_(Give up your vows)_

_Save our city_

_(Save our city)_

_Save our city_

_(Save our city)_

_Right now_

* * *

''I like this song.'' Bill said.

''Yeah. What is it, d'ya know?'' Ron asked.

''No, but we can ask Hermione when she comes back.'' Bill said.

* * *

Blackbird handed his guitar to a stage hand and grabbed the mic, walking to the center of the stage, with Hermione joining him on the left and Velvet on his right.

_Well, I woke up this morning and got myself a beer_

_Well, I woke up this morning and got myself a beer_

Hermione joined, singing the next part.

_The future's uncertain and the end is always near_

Velvet sang the last part.

_Let it roll, baby roll_

_Let it roll, baby roll_

_Let it roll, baby roll_

Hermione and Blackbird joined her on the last part.

_Let it roll, all night long_

The three had wrapped their arms around each other's waists and bowed as the song ended. The crowd had gotten louder in their cheering and screaming, rising to an all time high when the lights went out. A moment later, after the band stopped, the lights came back up. The band had joined the Granger's in the middle of the stage, and as one, they all bowed to the crowd. Standing, they all waved before walking off stage, only Velvet and Blackbird remaining, who once again bowed to the crowd.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Well, not entirely sure how happy I am with this, but there you go.**

**The song was Roadhouse Blues by the Doors, in case you were wondering.**

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	6. Meet the Parents

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. **

**Sorry the update took so long. I've been a bit sidetracked with some of my other stories. **

**We only have about 3 chapters or so before the end. Maybe more. I'm not sure yet. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was walking down the corridor with her arm around her dad's waist, smiling and laughing.

''Perfect as always, guys.'' Jared, a stage hand, said as they walked past him.

''Thanks, Jared.'' Christine smiled.

''Before we get to the dressing room, I should probably warn you there's some people in there.'' Hermione said.

''Oh? Not reporters, I hope.'' Christine said. ''If I'm doing interviews, I'd like to freshen up first.''

''No, not reporters. My friends, actually.'' Hermione said.

''Your..magic friends?'' Anthony asked as he looked down at her.

Hermione nodded. ''Yep. Turns out, Sirius, Harry's godfather, is a big fan of yours. So, when he got the chance to bring everyone to one of your concerts, he took it, and..well..they're all here.'' she said.

Hermione's parents exchanged looks of shock. Who knew they had fans in the wizarding world? Her mother shrugged as she looked at her husband. ''Well, then. I for one am looking forward to meeting everyone.'' her mum said, making Hermione smile.

''Yes, let's. I for one can't wait to see your friends again.'' her dad said. ''The last time we met was for all of what, two minutes or so, way back when you were twelve. I'm looking forward to officially meeting these friends of yours.'' he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Hermione smiled. She was glad her parents were looking forward to meeting her friends. The last time they'd met Harry and Ron was the summer before second year. They had accompanied her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. She'd introduced Harry and Ron to her parents when Arthur and Lucius Malfoy had gotten into their fight at Flourish and Blotts, prompting her to get them out of Diagon Alley as quickly as she could.

* * *

''Oh! They're coming in here!'' Sirius exclaimed as he jumped off the sofa, kicking Harry and Ron as he did. ''How do I look, Remus?'' he asked, smoothing down his hair.

Remus smiled as he barely held in a laugh at Sirius' antics. ''You look fine, Pads. Calm down.''

''Calm down!?'' Sirius exclaimed. ''How am I supposed to calm down? I'm about to meet Velvet BlackBird! I can't calm down!'' he yelled as he smoothed his hands over himself.

''Ten galleons says he pisses himself.'' Fred said to George as they laughed at him.

''Nah. Ten galleons says he faints.'' George replied.

''Deal.'' Fred said, shaking George's hand.

A few moments later, as Sirius was still grooming himself, the dressing room door opened, and Hermione entered, followed by her parents.

"Hello, again.'' Hermione said as she entered. Noticing Sirius rocking from foot to foot, she asked, ''Alright, Sirius?"

"Ungha...ha...umph." he said as he stared at her parents.

"Okay.'' she said slowly. Turning to look at her parents, she smiled. "Mum, daddy, this is Sirius Black. He's Harry's godfather.''

"Oh, so you're the one who so graciously allowed my baby to stay with you during the summer, then?" her father asked, sticking his hand out toward Sirius.

"Yes, sir." Sirius said with a smile. Looking at his hand encased in Anthony's, he started rambling. ''And let me say I'm a big fan of yours, sir. Have been for a while. Since the first time I heard 'Baby Loves It' on the radio during the summer. Been a fan ever since, sir." he said.

Anthony cut him off with a laugh. "It's always nice to meet a fan." he said. "And...please don't...call me...sir.'' he said, struggling to pull his hand free from Sirius' grip.

''Siri, let go.'' Hermione said as she helped her dad. "Sirius! Let go!" she yelled, finally pulling her dad's hand free.

"Sorry." Sirius said sheepishly.

"And over here are the Weasley's. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Hermione said as the Weasley's stepped forward one by one to shake her parents hands.

"Arthur, Molly, it's nice to see you again." Christine said.

"Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he agreed. "Lovely show, by the way."

''Well, thank you." Anthony said. "Ron, it's a pleasure to meet you properly." he said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Same here. And that was a great show." Ron said.

"Thank you." Christine said as she greeted the Weasley's.

"And this is Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Tonks, and Remus Lupin." Hermione said as she moved her parents along.

"I remember you." Christine smiled at Minerva. "You're the one who came to our house to tell us about magic. It's nice to see you again" she said, shaking Minerva's hand.

"Hermione, I've told you to call me Minerva." she said. "And it's a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." she said.

"Oh, call us Christine and Anthony, Minerva." Anthony said. "All of you." he added with a smile, looking around the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's nice to see you without Hermione being in danger for once." he said as they greeted Albus.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Same here. I agree with everyone else, it was a great show." he said.

"Thank you." Christine said. "Now, you, young man, you're Harry, correct?" she asked as she turned to the only person she had yet to meet.

Harry blushed as Hermione's parents greeted him. "Uh...yes, ma'am. Sir." he nodded.

"So, you're the lad we've heard so much about?" Anthony asked as he smiled at Harry.

"I want to thank you, Harry." Christine said.

"For what, ma'am?" Harry asked, confused.

"Christine." she said with a smile. "And for making sure Hermione didn't spend all her time in the library. For giving her a life someone would want to read about someday. For making her live." she said as she leaned closer to him, not wanting to embarrass Hermione in front of the whole room.

"Oh!" Harry said with wide eyes. "You're welcome, Chr...Christine." he said.

"Um...excuse me." Crystal said as she entered. "Hermione, there's some people outside that want autographs."

"Okay, but why tell me?" Hermione asked. "Tell mum and dad."

"I would, but they don't want their autograph, they want yours." Crystal said with a smile.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Alright, then." she said. Turning to her friends, she said, "I'll be back in a bit, guys."

"Hey, can I come with you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded as she turned to the door. "Come on, then." she said.

* * *

Harry jogged to catch up with her, having gotten a bit ahead of him.

"Merlin, Hermione, how do you walk so fast in those?" he asked, pointing to her boots as they walked.

Hermione shrugged. "I just do." she said with a little laugh.

"Must be a girl thing, I guess." he said with a shrug of his own. "So, I didn't tell you yet, but you were really good up there, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

"How long have you been doing that, anyway?" he asked. "Going on stage with them, I mean?"

"Ever since I can remember." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Growing up, I didn't realize that not every little boy or girl did that. I thought that was part of being a kid." she said. "I shouldn't be long, Harry." she said as they got to the people who wanted her autograph or take a picture with her.

Harry watched her the whole time she was signing their photos and books. He was ashamed to admit he had no idea what she wanted to do with her life after Hogwarts. He always assumed she'd go work with them at the Ministry. He and Ron as aurors, and Hermione in the DMLE, or as an Unspeakable or something like that. Harry never thought she might not go that route.

He started thinking about what life would be like if she did this for a living. He and Ron would hardly see her if she took after her parents and decided on a life where she'd always be on the road night after night, week after week, month after month. Only coming home for holidays. Seeing her only once every four or five months, maybe.

The thought of not seeing Hermione every day made his heart race. He couldn't imagine not seeing her smiling face for months on end. Not getting to stroke her hair as she leaned on him when she was tired. Not getting to enjoy the sound of her laughter at something. Watching her bite her lip as she read a book. The way she'd lick the foam from a butterbeer off her lip.

Hermione sighed as she walked back to him. "That was actually fun." she smiled. "Harry?" she asked, noticing he was off in a daydream. "Harry!" she yelled, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked as he came out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Hermione. I was just thinking." he said as he walked with her.

Hermione slid her arm through his. "About what?" she asked.

"What do you wanna do after Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I dunno." she shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." she said. "Why?"

"I was just thinking how I didn't know what you were planning for your life, is all." Harry said.

"Oh. Well, as soon as my parents go back on the road, I have a flat waiting for me in Diagon Alley, then I have to start looking for a job." she said.

Harry let out a breath of relief. She wasn't leaving him after all.

"What?" she asked, pulling him to a stop.

"Huh?" he asked.

"That little huff you just let out. What was that about?" she asked.

"I didn't let out..."

"You did." she argued, getting her dander up. "I already told Ron and he was supposed to tell you, but I guess he didn't. I'm not living with you two so I can clean up after you constantly, and I'm not living at the Burrow with Molly breathing down my neck wondering why I don't want to date her son." she ranted. "You two can come over anytime, but I'm not going to be a live in maid."

"No, Hermione, that's not it." Harry said, stopping her rant before it really got started. "That wasn't a huff, but a breath of relief. I was terrified you were gonna do...this...for a living, and we'd never see you." he said as he gestured around them with his hands.

Hermione deflated a bit at hearing that. "Oh." she said. "Well, just as long as we're clear, then." she said, making him smile. "And as nice as this would be, to do what my parents do all the time, I want a quiet life that doesn't require I live in a bus most of the year." she added as they started walking.

Harry laughed as he walked beside her. "That's good to know, Hermione." he said. After they walked a bit further, he stopped walking and turned to her. "Go out to dinner with me." he said.

"I am. After the meet and greet in the dressing room was over, I was going to suggest we all go out for dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast, and even that was..."

"No, I meant just us." he said. Running his hand through his hair, he smiled shyly at her. "Like a date." he said.

"_Like _a date, or an actual date?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"A date. Dinner, dancing, the whole nine yards." Harry said.

"Alright. Yeah." she said, smiling brightly at him before hugging him.

Harry smiled into her hair. Inhaling the scent of vanilla and coconut, he relaxed even more. He had been wanting to ask Hermione on a date for a while, and felt so much better now that he had and she'd agreed.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	7. The Pink Pagoda

**AN: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves of this. I would've updated sooner, but I've had terrible writer's block lately. So sorry. **

**Again, if you're on Facebook, look me up. **

**Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay." Christine said, getting everyone's attention. "Now that we all know each other, what say we go find somewhere to eat, yeah? I haven't eaten since lunch." she said, looking around.

"Sounds good, sweetheart." Richard agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How about we take everyone to The Pink Pagoda?" Hermione asked.

Her parents nodded in approval. "That's a good idea, love." her mum said. "You guys like Chinese, right?" she asked.

The others looked a bit wary, but decided to give it a chance. "Sure." Sirius said, having appointed himself the spokesman for the group. "But how are we going to get there? We don't know where it is and you can't apparate. Besides, I don't think Hermione here can take all of us."

"It's just right down the street, guys." Hermione said. "We can walk."

"Well then, let's go." Harry said with a smile.

"Uh...could you guys wait in the corridor for a moment while we change?" Christine asked after catching a reflection of herself in the mirror. She had forgotten they were still dressed for the stage.

"No problem, mum." Hermione smiled, following everyone out of the room.

"What about you? Don't you want to change, dear?" Christine asked.

Hermione looked down at herself. "No. I'm fine for now. If I want to change later, I have my wand." she said.

"Well, alright then." her mum said.

* * *

Once everyone was seated and their food had been ordered, the large group broke off into several conversations.

"So, Christine," Arthur said, "I've been wondering. How did you two get started in this?" he asked.

"Well, I'd love to say it's complicated, but it's really not." she said. "Richard and I met at university, and one summer we decided to take a trip to San Francisco. After a few weeks, we didn't have enough money to get home on." she said.

"Right. So, we started singing in the park for whatever money people would give us." Richard said, taking over the story. "Between having to buy food and paying for the motel room, we saved very little of what we got." he said.

"So, after a few months of this, we get approached by a couple who told us they owned a recording studio and wanted us to make a record for them." Christine said. "We were highly skeptical, of course, but went to check it out anyway. Turns out, they did indeed own a recording studio and we spent the next, what, six hours or so just recording songs." she said. "They signed us to a contract the next day, and the rest they say, is history."

"Yes. And we're still with the company." Richard said proudly.

Down the table, Hermione and Ginny were negotiating the sharing of clothing. "Sure, just come over and borrow what you want." she said.

Ginny beamed. "Thank you, Hermione!" she said, leaning to the left to hug her. "And you know you can totally borrow anything of mine, too, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Gin." she said. "I have one dress for sure you can keep, if you like it. It's a lovely dress, but just not my style. It starts off yellow, then fades into orange, then red, then green then blue." she said.

"Well, I'll try it on when I come over and we'll see." Ginny said. "When can I come over, by the way?"

"Uh...tomorrow's the last night they're in town before they go back on tour, then I finish moving into my flat, so...how's Tuesday sound?" Hermione asked.

"Great!" Ginny smiled.

"Where's your new flat, Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Diagon Alley. I'm on the top floor of the building right next to Flourish and Blotts." she said proudly.

Ron snorted. "Gods, we'll never see you again, will we?" he asked, making everyone who heard laugh.

"I must say, I may instruct the elves to prepare food like this more often." Albus said as he ate.

"You mean we're going to have Chinese at Hogwarts from now on?" Minerva asked.

Albus nodded. "I think so, my dear." he said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Albus." she said excitedly, making Albus chuckle.

"Molly, would it be possible for you to make this fried rice at home?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure, love, but I could try." Molly said. "I may need to pick up some cookbooks, though." she added.

"Oh, if you'd really like to make this, Hermione could show you how. She knows how to cook a lot of different food." Christine said.

"Really?" Molly asked, looking down the table at said girl.

"Yes." Richard said. "When Hermione was younger, she got sick to death of going to restaurants and cafes, so she learned to cook." he said with a little laugh. "Surprised the hell out of us when she asked us to buy her a wok one day."

"I had no idea she knew how to cook." Sirius said. "Is she any good?" he asked.

Christine nodded. "One of the best." she said. "I'd take her food over going out to eat any day of the week." she smiled.

"I think most of our kitchen utensils are hers, actually." Richard said.

"I think you're right." Christine said after thinking about it for a moment. "Yes. I remember she used to use her allowance for the oddest things. There's the knife block, the wok, I think she even bought herself a little buffet table once."

"Yes, and then there's the silverware set, the dishes, the baking pans, the pots and pans." Richard said. "Oh, and remember that one time, love?" he asked. Looking at Molly and Arthur, he smiled. "We had gone off to do a two day set at this festival when she was around seven, eight, maybe, and we left the babysitter our credit card in case of emergencies. Well, we come home, and Hermione had replaced our stove, our refrigerator, and even bought a microwave." he said, making them laugh.

Christine giggled. "I had forgotten about that." she said. "There for a while I would've sworn she was going to be a caterer or a chef, but then she started Hogwarts, so who knows?"

"Will it not bother you if she doesn't follow in your footsteps?" Sirius asked.

"Goodness no." Christine said. "I actually hope she chooses something more...stable...than this." she said.

"Stable?"

"Yes. A life where things are more set. You know, roots." Richard said. "We tried to be as settled as we could be for her, but..." he said, trailing off.

"It must have been hard, trying to be somewhat normal parents and still do your jobs." Molly said.

Christine nodded. "It was, but we managed." she said, smiling as Richard grabbed her hand.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you raised a helluva girl." Sirius said with a beaming smile.

"Here here." Arthur said.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	8. The Last Night

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but nope. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. Seriously. I say that in every chapter of every story of mine, but I always, always mean that. **

**So, I said that this would be a four or five chapter story at the most. Yeah, to be honest, I don't see that happening. I'm actually beginning to believe I'm not capable of writing short chaptered stories. **

**You know who Melissa Etheridge is, yes? Oh, I love her. Her song 'I'm The Only One' is what gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Until that, I had a small bout of writer's block. But, to make up for it, I made this a bit longer than usual. **

**Alright, my lovelies. Enough of me. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"You coming with us to Grimmauld Place, Mione?" Harry asked as the large group left The Pink Pagoda later that night.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not tonight. I'll probably be at the arena for a few more hours." she said, sipping from the to-go cup she had gotten.

"Oh? Why?" he asked with a furrowed brow, not understanding why she'd have to go back instead of spending the night with them at Grimmauld Place.

"Rehearsals for tomorrow night's show, love." she smiled.

"Well...do...do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No, that's alright." she said, smiling. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the show."

"At the show?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm giving you guys seats to tomorrow's last show."

"Front row seats?" he asked with wide eyes.

Hermione laughed. She swore if he had a tail in human form, it would be wagging right now. "No, not front row. Fifth row center from the runway." she said. "Those are the best seats, in my opinion."

"What about the people who were supposed to sit in those seats?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, it's alright, Siri. We've got that all worked out. Don't worry about it." Hermione said.

"Alright, Hermione." Harry said, hugging her and kissing her temple. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, then." he said.

Walking over to where her parents were saying their goodnight's to the adults, she wasn't surprised to be brought in for a hug by Molly.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Molly said. "You were just brilliant up on that stage, Hermione." she said, pulling back to look at her with a wide smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled.

* * *

"What did you have in mind for your final performance, love?" Christine asked as the three walked back to the arena after watching the others apparate home.

"Melissa Etheridge, probably. Maybe we can get Vic in to rig up some special effects, too?" Hermione suggested.

"We'll see." Christine said. "Talk to Vic when we get over there and see what he says. I mean, if he and the boys can rig up what you have in mind before tomorrow night, I'm all for it." she smiled. "How about fireworks? I've always thought they added a certain something, you know."

"Well...it's not like I want to burn the place down, mum." Hermione said with a smile. "I was thinking just something small, like a lighting effect, or something."

"Oh. Well, if that's what you want, love." Christine said. "Now, come on. We need to catch up to your father before he gets hold of a golf cart."

Hermione laughed at that. Her father was just a big kid at heart, and loved to grab one of the assistant's golf carts and make laps around backstage, making 'vroom-vroom' noises and doing wheelies.

"So," Christine said as they entered the arena, "you go find Vic and get that worked out, and I'll go..." she started, only to stop when Hermione's father raced by them, honking the little horn and waving.

"Catch daddy." Hermione finished, already walking toward where she knew she'd find Vic and the lighting guys. "Have fun with that." she said over her shoulder, hearing her mum let out a sigh.

* * *

"Two Velvet BlackBird shows in two days! Oh, can you believe it, Moony?" Sirius asked as he and Remus stood in the living room of Grimmauld Place the next night, waiting for everyone else to arrive or finish getting ready.

"No." Remus said, shaking his head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they raised Hermione." he said.

"Yeah, that was a shock, wasn't it?" Sirius asked with a snort.

"I'll say." Remus laughed.

"Come on, you guys! Shake a leg!" Sirius shouted upstairs as he slapped the banister with each word.

"Pads, calm down. We still have half an hour before we absolutely have to leave." Remus said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be late." Sirius said, just as the floo lit up and one by one, the Weasley's appeared. "Finally." he sighed. "Now, if everyone upstairs would hurry up!" he shouted again.

"Calm down, mutt." Severus said as he walked down the stairs. "We're coming."

Sirius sighed again as he caught sight of everyone else walking down behind him. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he shouted, walking toward the front door.

* * *

"Knock knock." Hermione heard as the door to her dressing room opened.

Looking up, she saw Harry's smiling face in the mirror as she finished getting ready. She laughed when she saw Ginny and Ron trying to push him aside to get in before him.

"Come on in, you guys." she said, putting down her makeup brush and spinning around her chair to face them.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron greeted. "We wanted to come see you before you went on." he said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah, we wanted to wish you luck." Harry said, leaning against the vanity she sat at.

"Thanks." she smiled, turning back around.

"Hey, are these for anyone?" Ron asked, walking over to the small area in the corner where there were bags of different kinds of crisps.

"Help yourself, Ron." Hermione said, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"You look great, Mione." Ginny said, standing on the other side of her.

Ginny honestly meant that, too. Hermione was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans, like last night, tucked inside a pair of grey suede round toed thigh-high boots with a five inch heel, and a faded grey Journey t-shirt that molded itself to her body. She had foregone a necklace or earrings, instead having added her Gryffindor charm bracelet to her wrist. Her hair was hanging down, just pulled away from her face on either side and pulled back into two small pigtails.

"Thank you, Gin." she said.

"I have to ask, though, what's with the heels again?" Ginny asked, tilting her head as she studied Hermione's boots. "I mean, for the last seven or so years I've known you, you've only worn heels a couple of times, and never twice in a row." she said.

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? They're comfy, stylish, and they make taller." she said before spraying some hairspray in her hair.

"Why's it matter that they make you taller?" Ron asked as he joined the three, mouth full of crisps. "You've always been the shortest person of us all."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she capped her hairspray and picked up her brush again to finish her makeup. "I'm aware of that, Ron. And I don't know why it matters, it just does. Mum's the same way. You'll never see her on stage without heels of some kind." she said. Frowning, she murmured, "I never realized that was weird."

"It's not, Mione, ignore him." Ginny said, elbowing Ron. Reaching forward, she picked up a package and read the label before grimacing. "You actually wear fake eyelashes?" she asked, eyes wide.

"No, Gin. Those are my mum's. She's got all kinds of those things. They hurt my eyes to wear them." Hermione said, putting on some light lip gloss over her lipstick.

Harry looked down at his watch and noticed they had about ten minutes until the show started. "Ginny, Ron, we need to get going." he said.

"Oh, alright." Ginny said. Leaning down, she gave Hermione a tight hug. "Good luck, love." she said.

"Yeah, good luck, Mione." Ron nodded, following her to the door.

"Thanks again, guys." Hermione smiled.

Harry lingered for a moment, taking the opportunity to kiss Hermione gently and chastely on the lips. "I know you don't need luck, babe. You got this." he whispered, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione whispered, smiling up at him.

* * *

"You guys having fun so far?" Velvet asked the crowd, getting a cheer in response. "Good, good. Well, BlackBird and I are gonna take a little break, but don't worry, we haven't forgotten you." she laughed.

"Does this mean Mione's coming out?" Ron asked in Harry's ear, getting a nod from him.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our daughter, Hermione!" Velvet announced, making the crowd cheer again as Hermione walked out on stage.

"She looks just as fabulous as last night." Molly yelled to Minerva, watching Hermione hug her parents and set her water bottle down by the band.

"Hello, again." Hermione said with a little laugh after her parents left the stage. "Alright, let's get started, shall we?" she asked, the crowd cheering as the band began to play.

The lights went to a dark red, except for the spotlight that was on Hermione, who walked in time to the beat to the right side of the stage.

_Please, baby, can't you see, m__y mind's a burnin' hell_

_I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' m__y heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me t__hat you ache for somethin' new_

_'Cause some other woman is lookin' like something t__hat might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you n__othing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one w__ho'll walk across the fire for you_

_And I'm the only one w__ho'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run, t__he demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

Hermione walked to the left side of the stage, again in time with the music, singing the next part.

_Please, baby, can't you see, I__'m trying to explain_

_I've been here before and I'm locking the door, a__nd I'm not going back again_

_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away, _

_You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow t__hat holds you down today_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone, _

_Go on believe her when she tells you n__othing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one w__ho'll walk across the fire for you_

_And I'm the only one w__ho'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run, t__he demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

As she finished that last line, Hermione walked down the runway to the end, leaning down and grabbing the crowd's hands as they reached for her on the walk down.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you n__othing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one w__ho'll walk across the fire for you_

_And I'm the only one w__ho'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run, t__he demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And I'm the only one w__ho'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run, t__he demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

As Hermione finished singing, and the lights went back to normal, the crowd burst out in applause and whistles, making her laugh again.

"You guys want one more?" she asked, laughing harder as the crowd got louder in approval. "Alright, then. Hit it, boys." she said to the band, who started playing as she began swaying back and forth.

_You made me weep, and wanna die_

_Just when you said we'd try_

_Lovin', touchin', squeezin', each other_

_When I'm alone, all by myself_

_You're out, with someone else_

_Lovin', touchin', squeezin', each other_

_You're tearing me apart, e__very, everyday_

_You're tearing me apart, oh, what can I say_

_You're tearing me apart_

_It won't be long yet, till you're alone_

_When your lover, oh, she hasn't come home_

_'Cause she's lovin', yeah she's touchin', oooh she's squeezin', another_

_She's tearin' you apart, oh, every, everyday_

_She's tearin' you apart, oh, boy, what can you say?_

_'Cause she's lovin', now she's touchin', another_

_Now it's your turn, boy, to cry_

Hermione started waving her left arm back and forth in the air, prompting the crowd to join her

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na_

Velvet and BlackBird walked back out on stage and joined Hermione in the end of the song, also waving their arms in the air for the next several minutes as Hermione, the band, and the audience kept singing. Harry and the others didn't know the song, but couldn't resist joining in waving their arms.

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

The song finished and Hermione took her bow to a huge round of applause and whistles, laughing as she hugged her parents before she turned to go backstage.

"Let's hear it one more time for our baby!" Velvet shouted, getting the crowd riled up again for the second part of their concert.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Songs - 'I'm The Only One' by Melissa Etheridge-'Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' by Journey**

**I don't know about any of you other gals out there, but when I'm getting ready to go out, I'm all over the place. A little bit of doing my makeup, then my hair, then a bit more makeup, getting dressed, then I finish my hair and makeup before I'm ready. I have a terrible time just doing the one thing. Of course, if I do one thing at a time, I end up being late. Ugh. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	9. It's A Long Way To The Top

**AN: I own nothing. I'm not British, and my name isn't JK Rowling. I think I should also mention that I own no part of AC/DC, except a few t-shirts and CD's, as well as a couple DVD's. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. I'm sorry this took so long, but...here ya go!**

**Keep in mind - when they're on the stage, they're Velvet and BlackBird. Off the stage, they're Christine and Richard. **

**Okey-dokey, you beautiful people - Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Once she was finished, Hermione went back to her dressing room. She decided for the finale, she would look every inch the rock and roll babe. She changed into a tight white Velvet BlackBird tee, a pair of black leather pants and the black boots she wore the night before. She generously tousled her hair, giving it that sexy messed up look, added a pair of small silver hoop earrings and her worn leather cuff bracelet. She also darkened her makeup a little, adding darker eyeliner and a bit more mascara, as well as red lipstick. Satisfied with how she looked, she went to stand beside the stage to watch her parents.

As her parents finished their last song, Hermione stepped to the edge of the stage, waiting for her cue to walk back out. She smiled sadly as she watched them. There was no denying that Christine and Richard, or Velvet BlackBird, as they were known, were quite something to see. She realized just how much she was going to miss being with them everyday once they left for the rest of their tour in the States.

"Alright, ladies and gents," her mum said, and Hermione took a deep breath. It was almost time to go out for the finale. "As much as we have loved, loved being here, this is our final show of the tour her in the UK." she said, the crowd seeming to fill the venue with despondence and sighs of disappointment. "But, we'll be back in six months or so to keep doing what we love here in our home country." Velvet added, immediately cheering the crowd up.

"Once again, our baby girl, Hermione, everyone!" BlackBird said, introducing Hermione as she walked back out with a wave to the crowd. She laughed a bit as she faintly heard Harry and the others yelling for her, throwing Harry a little wink. "Now, I know we inspire a lot of you to go out and become rock stars, and I genuinely hope that if that is truly your dream, you succeed." he said, smirking. "But, keep in mind - It's A Long Way To The Top If You Wanna Rock And Roll." he said, making the crowd cheer, before he disappeared to the side of stage for a moment.

The lights started flashing as Barney, one of the guitarists, started playing, followed by the another guitarist, Michael, as BlackBird came back onstage with a set of bagpipes on his shoulder. Like usual, Hermione took one side of the stage while Velvet took the other, and BlackBird was in the middle. He was standing in front of his microphone, as the bagpipes didn't enable him to walk around as freely as he would during the finale.

_Ridin' down the highway_  
_ Goin' to a show_  
_ Stop in all the byways_  
_ Playin' rock 'n' roll_  
_ Gettin' robbed_  
_ Gettin' stoned_  
_ Gettin' beat up_  
_ Broken boned_  
_ Gettin' had_  
_ Gettin' took_  
_ I tell you folks_  
_ It's harder than it looks_

Hermione and Velvet raised their microphones and joined in on the next part, with Hermione on the left side of the stage and her mother on the right side.

_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ If you think it's easy doin' one night stands_  
_ Try playin' in a rock roll band_  
_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_

BlackBird started playing the bagpipes, which impressed Hermione's friends.

"That is so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Harry agreed.

He never thought that bagpipes would sound so great in a rock song, but Hermione's dad was really pulling it off. Of course, while it was the bagpipes that got his attention, it was Hermione that kept it. She looked gorgeous, but then again he thought she always did. He noticed how she looked more comfortable on a stage in front of thousands of people, but at the Hog's Head in fifth year, she got extremely nervous in front of twenty or so students. He watched as she happily danced around the stage, but also looked a bit sad. Harry knew it was because this was the last night her parents would be in the country for a while, and she was going to miss them.

BlackBird handed the bagpipes off to another member of the band, and grabbed his mic to walk down the runway and join Hermione and Velvet at the end, singing the whole way.

_ Hotel motel_  
_ Make you wanna cry_  
_ Lady do the hard sell_  
_ Know the reason why_  
_ Gettin' old_  
_ Gettin' grey_  
_ Gettin' ripped off_  
_ Under-paid_  
_ Gettin' sold_  
_ Second hand_  
_ That's how it goes_  
_ Playin' in a band_

Hermione and Velvet raised their microphones once again, joining him for the last part of the song.

_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ If you wanna be a star of stage and screen_  
_ Look out it's rough and mean_

_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_  
_ It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_ Well it's a long way_  
_ It's a long way, you should've told me_  
_ It's a long way, such a long way _

BlackBird trailed off, taking the time during the final notes of the song to introduce the band. There was Barney, Michael, JoJo, another guitarist, Luther, who played keyboards, and 'BamBam', the drummer. He also introduced Monica and Jennifer, their back-up singers.

"On behalf of the band, the girls, and the crew, Hermione, Velvet and I thank you so much for coming and rocking out with us!" BlackBird said, standing at the end of the runway with one arm around Hermione's shoulders as Velvet was behind them, leaning down to shake hands with the crowd. With a final wave, the three turned and walked back up the runway and off the stage. The lights went down, and Velvet and BlackBird came back out for their final bow.

* * *

"That was wonderful, you three!" Molly gushed as she and the rest of the Order joined the Granger's backstage.

Christine laughed as she took in the general excitement of the group. "Thanks, Molly." she said. "Would you all like to stick around for the after party?" she asked, looking around.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood with Harry off to the left of the group, laughing a bit. "Mum, it's not really an after party. It's just you guys and the band standing around drinking and telling stories of 'the good ole' days'." she said.

"Well...yeah, that's essentially what it is, but it's always so fun." Christine said, laughing like a teenager. "So? What do you guys say?" she asked, getting an acceptance from everyone.

An hour later, the so-called after party was in full swing. As Hermione said, it was just the band, the Granger's, their back-up singers, and several members of the crew hanging around backstage. Needless to say, Sirius was happier than a pig in mud as he and Remus stood to one side with Barney and Michael, listening to them tell stories. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Tonks sat with Crystal over on another side, playing cards and laughing. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Arthur and Molly stood with Hermione's parents, regaling them of tales they hadn't heard from Hermione's days at Hogwarts. The twins and Percy had gone home already, needing to be up early for work, while Bill had taken Fleur home to rest.

Two hours later, the group had moved out by the Granger's bus that was waiting to take them on to the airport. One by one, the group said their goodbye's to Hermione's parents, enjoyed having met them and getting to know them. They all stood and tried not to listen in as Hermione tearfully said goodbye.

"Don't cry, sweetie." Christine said, hugging her. "We'll be back in no time."

"Yeah, and then before you know it, you'll be asking when we're leaving again." Richard said, trying to get her to laugh as he ran a hand down the back of her hair.

"Doubtful." Hermione said thickly, hugging her mother tightly. Sniffling, she let go and turned to her father. "I hate it when you guys leave." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Richard shared a look with his wife over Hermione's head. "Us too, sweetheart." he whispered, putting his head on top of hers. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, feeling her nod. "Your mother and I are thinking of hanging it up after this." he said.

Hermione popped her head up and looked wide eyed between her parents. "Re...really?" she asked. "But, why?" she asked when they nodded.

"Well, there's a lot of reasons, honey." Christine said. "But, mainly, we're just getting tired of life on the road." she said.

"We might still go on the occasional small tour, but I think we're pretty much done with the whole big production." Richard said.

"You're not going to stop singing altogether, are you?" Hermione asked.

Christine shook her head as she joined their hug. "No. We're just not going to be out on the road for a year or two at a time." she said.

"Guys, we need to get goin' if we're gonna get to the airport on time." their driver, Anthony, yelled.

"Just one more minute there, Tony." Richard yelled back.

"Alright, sweetie, we need to get going." Christine said.

Hermione nodded. "Call me when you land. No matter what time it is." she said, wiping the tears that were falling with her fingers, trying not to smudge her mascara anymore than it already was.

"Of course, love." Richard said. "And we'll send you some postcards." he added.

"From every city." Hermione smiled. She felt the tears well up again as she heard Anthony start the bus. "You should get going." she said sadly.

Richard and Christine both hugged her again, and waved to the others. "We love you, Hermione." Christine said as Richard took her hand.

"I love you, too." she said, waving as she watched them walk away from her. She smiled a little as she felt Harry step up beside her and take her hand.

The bus honked as it pulled out of the parking lot, with Hermione giving a wave as it left. Hermione turned toward Harry as it drove out of sight, giving him a sad smile.

"Come on, Mione. You're staying at Grimmauld Place tonight." Harry said, not at all surprised when Hermione leapt toward him, hugging him. He just hugged her tighter, trying to give her the comfort she was looking for.

She might have been twenty, but no matter what age, it was always hard to watch your parents leave you.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Not entirely sure how happy I am with the ending, but there it is. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	10. A Normal Day

**AN: I own nothing. Still. As always. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and faves. Means a lot. Since I don't have a job right now, I'm really hoping to get caught up on my stories. Seriously, I'm way behind on some of them. **

**Alright, forward we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." Sirius greeted as she stepped into the kitchen. "Coffee's on, and breakfast is almost ready." he said from his spot by the stove. After the war, Kreacher had decided to stay and take care of Hogwarts, so Grimmauld Place was elf-free. But, to his credit, Sirius had gotten much better at cooking, and after a few weeks, he was able to make food other than his specialty, which he dubbed 'Blackened Bread', or burnt toast, rather.

"Good morning, Siri." Hermione said, stopping at the table to place a kiss on Harry's head. "Morning, love." she said. Harry had been very sweet the previous night, letting her sleep in his bed as he held her. There was no hanky-panky, all there was just comfort.

"Morning." he smiled. "Heard from them yet?" Harry asked, knowing Hermione had been waiting for her parents to call from America.

Hermione shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "No, not yet." she said. "But, knowing them like I do, they'll more than likely sleep 'til at least noon their time, which will be...six pm our time." she said.

"Six? Where'd they go again?" Sirius asked, putting a big bowl of scrambled eggs on the table before turning back to the stove.

"Chicago." Hermione said, setting her coffee on the table in front of her plate beside Harry's. "But, with the time difference and jet lag, they'll be exhausted."

"Geez, when was the last time I slept 'til noon?" Sirius muttered under his breath.

Hermione leaned in, whispering, "Last week, Siri," which made him jump, not having heard her come up behind him.

"I'm gonna put a bell on you, you know that?" he asked, glaring at Harry as he laughed.

"So, what are you up to today?" Harry asked, putting a Ron sized portion of eggs on his plate.

"Oh, well...I need to visit Diagon Alley and get some final measurements of my new flat, then I need to see about getting some furniture." she said, taking sausage out of the pan for Sirius as he flipped the pancakes.

"For the whole flat?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded. "Yup. I need a couch, maybe two, I can't remember exactly how big the living room is. Uh...I know I need a desk, a chair, some bookshelves, I was planning on getting a different bed than the one I have now. Plus, I need rugs, kitchen supplies, bathroom supplies, office supplies, and..."

Sirius whistled, interrupting her list. "Wow, that is a lot of stuff, Mione." he said. "Can you afford all that?"

"Well, yeah. I have quite a bit of money, Sirius. I have my Gringott's account, a muggle bank account, and a couple of credit cards, so I'm good." she said. "The only thing I'm going to have problems with is the decorating. Oh, which reminds me, I need some paint." she said to herself.

"Paint? Why?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"The living room is currently a puke green color, and I'm not living with that." she said, sitting down beside Harry to finally start eating breakfast.

"Can you do that?" Sirius asked. "I mean, does your contract allow you to make changes like that?"

"I don't rent it, Siri, I bought the flat." she said. "The manager of Flourish and Blotts owns the flats next door, and he was selling them off to get rid of them, so I bought one." she shrugged.

"Oh, well..." Sirius said, floundering for something to say. "Uh...what color are you gonna paint it?"

"I don't know yet. I have some paint samples in my bag, so I'll figure out something later." she said.

* * *

Hermione walked in the door of Grimmauld Place at half past five, feeling quite cheery. She had accomplished a lot of her to do list today. She had gotten the measurements taken, decided on a color to paint the living room, and the kitchen after she decided she didn't care for the turquoise color it had been painted. Plus, she had also went into London and gotten all her kitchen utensils and supplies, as well as her bathroom accessories, and she had gotten her furniture ordered

She had been a bit doubtful about the furniture store in Diagon Alley. It looked a bit iffy, but it had turned out nicely. After browsing their huge catalog for a few hours, she had chosen a black leather sectional sofa with light brown colored cushions, a matching padded coffee table, and an overstuffed brown recliner. She had also picked out a lovely king sized cherry colored canopy bed that would fit in perfectly with the color of her bedroom. She still needed to go back into London, though, to get some rugs, but figured it could wait a day or so.

"Hello, Minister." she said, seeing Kingsley sitting in the living room with Sirius.

"Hermione, I've told you to call me Kingsley." he said, smiling his bright white smile at her.

"Sorry, it's a habit." she said, giving him a quick hug. "What brings you by?"

Kingsley and Sirius exchanged a glance. "Just a small matter I needed Sirius' input on." he said.

Sirius cleared his throat, setting his drink on the coffee table. "Hey, why don't you have a seat, Mione? There's something Kings and I want to talk to you about."

Hermione looked warily at the two, wondering what was wrong. "Okay." she said, lowering herself into one of the chairs. "What's going on?" she asked, clasping her hands tightly together in her lap.

Kingsley let out a bark of laughter, smiling at her. "Don't worry, Hermione, it's nothing bad. I promise." he said. "The Ministry is hosting a gala to help with the rebuilding, and I was hoping you would..."

"Let me stop you there, Kingsley. I know my parent's would be thrilled that you thought of them, but they're currently in America on a tour, and once they get home..." Hermione said, holding her hand up.

"Hermione, I was thinking about you, actually." Kingsley said over her.

Hermione stopped talking and gave him a surprised look. "Me?"

"Yeah, Mione, you." Sirius said with a chuckle. "Harry got on his computer thingy and showed Kingsley a few videos of you singing with the band, and..." he started, stopping as the doorbell rang. "Excuse me." he said, getting up.

"And I thought you were great." Kingsley finished, smiling. "I mean, your mum and dad are good, but you were the better, in my opinion." he said.

Hermione let out a breath, leaning back in the chair. "Oh. Well...I mean, thank you." she said, smiling a bit. She had had people tell her she was good, but until now, nobody had said she was better than her parents.

"Just telling the truth, Hermione." Kingsley said. "I understand if you need time to make a decision about the benefit, and even if you don't sing, I'd appreciate it if you'd be on the committee. I have some information here if you want to look it over." he added, placing a large manila envelope on the table.

"When do you need an answer by?" she asked.

"Well, the benefit is being scheduled sometime around the weekend after next, so as soon as possible, really." Kingsley said.

"I don't need to think it over, Kingsley, I'll do it." Hermione said. "But, I'm declining being on the committee. Maybe next year if this turns into a recurring thing or whatever, but I'm too busy this year. I'm also not giving any speeches." she said.

Kingsley laughed, leaning forward and grabbing the envelope. Opening it, he pulled out a blank schedule of the night's events. "So, we're scheduled for next Saturday at the Ministry in the Crystal Ballroom. Okay, let's see." he murmured, staring at the schedule and thinking. "The gala starts at seven, speech, speech, memorial for those we lost, then you'll go on..."

"What time would I go on, Kingsley?" Hermione asked, looking at the schedule upside down.

"Around eight, I'd say. If that's alright with you?" he answered, looking up at her.

Hermione nodded. "That's fine. Uh...who else is scheduled?" she asked.

"We're still waiting on the Weird Sisters to reply to our owl, and that's it." Kingsley said. "So, looking at it now, it'd be opening, speech, speech, memorial, you, dinner, the silent auction, Weird Sisters, if they decide to attend, the announcement of the silent auction winners, then the closing speech." he said.

"Wait. Wouldn't it make more sense to have silent auction _before _dinner?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if you're going to have the auction items all spread out on tables, no one's going to want to walk around after a big dinner." she explained.

Kingsley frowned, using his wand to make some adjustments to his newly filled schedule. "Hmmm...that does make more sense." he said.

"Also, if you want to make more money, charge a fee per plate." she said. "I went to a benefit with mum and dad once, and they charged like seventy five pounds per plate, so..."

"Oh, I couldn't charge that much, Hermione." Kingsley said.

"No, more like ten galleons or so should be good. I mean, that's a very reasonable price to pay if the elves are going to go all out and serve something like a seven course meal, you know." she said.

"You're right. That does sound good. And the ten galleons is fairly reasonable." Kingsley smiled, making a note at the bottom of the page. "Are you sure you don't want to be on the committee, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, leaning back in her chair. "No, thank you." she said.

Sirius stuck his head in the room, knocking on the door to get their attention. "Dinner's here, if you're hungry. Kingsley, you're more than welcome to stay." he said.

"What are we having?" Hermione asked, standing and walking toward him.

"Harry and I went with pizza." he smiled. "And yes, we got your precious pepperoni and mushroom." he added, laughing as Hermione beamed, kissing him on the cheek as she passed.

"Yum." she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"What about you, Kings? You want to stay for dinner?" Sirius asked.

"Well, now, that depends."

"On?"

"Did you get those cheese things?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, we got cheese sticks." he said.

"Then I'd love to stay." Kingsley smiled, clapping Sirius on the shoulder as he passed.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Next chapter: Ministry gala. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	11. Rehearsals, Nerves, and Tricks, Oh my!

**AN: I own nothing. Wish I did, but...oh, well. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. **

**I meant to have this up sooner, but, like many of his fans, I've been in a bit of a funk since learning of Alan Rickman's death, and haven't felt much like writing. But, here we go. The next chapter shouldn't be too far off on the horizon. **

**I know this was supposed to be the ball chapter, but consider it more of a filler. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you any good at singing?"

Ginny jumped as Hermione barged into her bedroom, making her smear the polish she was putting on her toenails. "Hello to you, too." she said, using her wand to straighten it out.

"Sorry." Hermione said. "Hi, are you any good at singing?" she repeated, sitting in the chair in the corner.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno. Never tried, really." she said.

"Well...would you try?" Hermione asked.

"What? Right now?" Ginny asked, frowning at her friend.

"If you would." Hermione said.

"Okay, what's going on, Mione?" she asked, finishing up her toes.

Hermione sighed, slumping down in the chair, explaining why she was asking. "So you see, I really need a couple of girls singing behind me, but the only girls I know who sing are on the road." she said.

"Alright, Mione." Ginny sighed. "Just...don't laugh if I suck, okay?"

"You have my word. No laughing." Hermione said, holding up her hand.

Ginny cleared her throat, not looking at Hermione as she began singing quietly. It took Hermione a moment to realize she was singing the Hogwarts song, and doing wonderfully at it, at that. Once she finished, Ginny risked a look at Hermione, only to find her smiling.

"That was great." Hermione said softly, smiling at her friend. Hermione cleared her throat, and blew out a breath. "So, will you do it?" she asked.

"Do wha...oh. Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well, I guess I could." she said.

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal, launching herself at Ginny. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. After a moment she pulled herself off the laughing girl, standing. "Now, I'll need you to be at this location tomorrow around seven." she said, handing her a piece of paper.

"PM?" Ginny asked, grabbing the paper.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. We have to start rehearsals." she said. "And, since my performance is supposed to be a surprise, we have to wait until the Ministry is basically empty." she said.

"Okay." Ginny said.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Hermione said, heading for the door. "Oh, and we'll be rehearsing with the Weird Sisters." she added, closing the door behind her.

"WHAT?" Ginny screeched, jaw hanging open in both shock and surprise.

* * *

Ginny entered the ballroom the next night feeling like her stomach was in her throat. She had been convinced now that she must either be extremely fond of her friend, or be completely insane, or a combination of the two.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" she asked, seeing her blonde friend walking just ahead of her.

Luna turned, giving Ginny a smile and a wave. "Hermione asked me to sing with her at the benefit." she said, waiting for Ginny to catch up to her. "Isn't that why you're here?" she asked.

"Well...yeah." she said. "Did she also tell you who we'll be rehearsing with?"

"Yes. I have to admit, I'm looking forward to it." Luna said.

"At least someone is." Ginny muttered, holding her stomach with one hand. "What's that?" she asked, hearing a noise from further down the corridor.

The two girls stopped walking, and listened. After a minute, they resumed walking, realizing the noise was coming from where they were supposed to be. Getting to a set of double doors, Ginny and Luna silently entered, and both girls eyes widened.

There, on stage, sitting in a circle, and just singing, was Hermione and the Weird Sisters. Hermione looked extremely relaxed, and not star struck like Ginny was sure she and Luna looked. The Weird Sisters were playing while Hermione was singing, with Myron Wagtail, the lead singer, singing occasionally with her.

_Rock on ancient queen_

_Follow those who pale i__n your shadow_

_Rulers make bad lovers_

_You better put your kingdom up for sale_

_Up for sale_

_Well did she make you cry_

_Make you break down_

_Shatter your illusions of love_

_And is it over now, do you know how_

_Pickup the pieces and go home. _

_Well did she make you cry_

_Make you break down_

_Shatter your illusions of love_

_And now tell me _

_Is it over now, do you know how_

_Pickup the pieces and go home_

_Go home_

_Go home_

_Pale _

_Shadow _

_Of a woman_

_Pale_

_Shadow _

_Of a dragon_

_Dust woman_

_Pale_

_Shadow_

_Of a woman_

_Black widow_

_Pale _

_Shadow_

_She's a dragon_

_Gold dust woman_

_Woman, woman_

"Wow." Ginny breathed. She hadn't realized that the Weird Sisters, any of them, knew muggle songs. But they did, and it was awesome. As she watched, she forgot all about being nervous until she saw Hermione waving toward her and Luna.

"Come on in, girls." Hermione yelled, standing up from the chair she was sitting in. "Myron, Heathcote, boys...these are two of my best friends, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley." she said.

"Hello there." Heathcote smiled.

"Well, come on up and we'll get started." Myron said, waving them up. "Still the same, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. You boys remember how it goes, right?" she asked in a teasing voice, smiling at them.

Heathcote snorted, as did the rest of the band. "No problem, Granger." he said, smirking at her.

"Oh, wait a second. Ginny, Luna, you coming up or what?" Hermione asked.

"Uh...y...yeah." Ginny stammered, forcing her feet to move forward as she and Luna walked up the small set of stairs to the stage.

"One more second, guys." Hermione said. Grabbing a couple of pieces of paper off a small table to the side, she joined Ginny and Luna. "Okay, girls. Here, where the red marks are, is where you'll come in. We'll go over it a couple of times, so don't worry." she said.

"Al...alright." Ginny stammered again, trying to keep her eyes off the band. "Is that song you were just singing the one we're doing?"

"Oh, no." Hermione said, waving her hand. "We were just killing time until you two got here."

"Okay." Ginny whispered.

Hermione could feel the nervousness rolling off of Ginny. Leaning in, she whispered, "Just focus on the song, and you'll be fine, Gin. Pretend they aren't...them, as well."

Ginny nodded, willing her hands to stop shaking. "I'm trying, Hermione, but it's not easy." she said. "I mean, that's _Myron Wagtail _over there." she added, glancing at the man.

"I know. You should have seen me yesterday." Hermione said. "It gets easier, believe me." she added, patting Ginny on the arm. "How are you doing, Luna? Nervous?"

Luna dragged her gaze from the ceiling, giving Hermione a smile. "I'm fine." she said.

"Well, okay then." Hermione said after she realized Luna wasn't going to add anything. "Let's get started."

* * *

Three hours, and what seemed like a hundred replays later, Hermione decided to call it a night.

"Alright, alright." she said. "I think it's time to quit for now."

"Yeah, that's probably best. Don't want to go hoarse before the show." Myron nodded. "Meet back here tomorrow? Same time?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, grabbing her bag. "Sounds good." she said. "Gin, Luna, you coming?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Right behind you, Mione." Ginny said tiredly, stretching as she stood.

"See you tomorrow, girls." Heathcote said. "Bye, _Mione._" he said, smirking as she rolled her eyes at him.

"See you." she said, waving over her shoulder as she walked out.

Once the three were in the corridor, Ginny walked a bit faster to catch up to her friend. "So, Mione...what's up with you and the Weird Sisters?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well...you seemed friendly with Heathcote and Myron, so..." she said, trailing off.

"Dear gods, no." Hermione snorted, giving Ginny a look. "It turns out, that as big a fan of theirs I am, it's the same with them toward me. You know, the whole 'Golden Trio' thing. The first time we rehearsed together, Heathcote couldn't say more than two words to me without stammering like an idiot, so, we took some time and just talked." she said as they navigated their way through the Ministry.

"Really?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded. "Really. They're normal wizards, just like I'm a normal witch." she said. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as the three stopped in front of the floos.

"Same time, right?" Ginny asked.

"You bet." she said. "See you." she waved, stepping into the floo and disappearing.

"You ready, Luna? I wanna get out of here. The Ministry's creepy this time of night." she said, turning to her friend.

* * *

"How are rehearsals going, Hermione?" Harry asked as the two sat at the Leaky Cauldron the next day, having lunch.

Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin before answering. "Pretty good. I think it'll get better when Ginny stops being so nervous around the boys, though." she said.

Harry snorted. "She's star struck, huh?"

"You could say that." she nodded. "She couldn't say a word in front of Myron, and I could barely hear her when she was singing."

"Sorry, love." he said, taking a drink. "Maybe you should rehearse when the band's not around." he suggested, earning a look from Hermione.

"I need the band, Harry." she said. "But, I think you just gave me an idea." she added, staring off into the distance.

Entering the ballroom that night, Hermione quickly made her way toward where Myron and the others were setting up. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, pulling him to one side. She explained her idea...or, Harry's idea, rather...and got his opinion.

"If it's going to help, sure." he agreed.

"Great. I'm really going to owe you one." she said before he went to tell the band what was going on. Checking her watch, she bit her lip anxiously as she noted it was almost time for Ginny and Luna to arrive, and hoped this plan worked.

"Hello, Hermione."

Spinning around, Hermione smiled as she gave a wave. "Hi, Luna. Ginny not with you?" she asked, seeing her red haired friend nowhere in sight.

"She is. She just stopped to use the loo." Luna said, staring over Hermione's shoulder at the band. "Good idea having them wear glamour charms." she said, making Hermione's eyes widen.

"Luna," she started in a whisper, "how do you know that?" she asked.

"Their auras." she said simply, shrugging. "I won't tell Ginny, though. I know she was nervous, and you're trying to help her."

Hermione let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Luna." she smiled. "Hey, Gin." she said, seeing her finally enter the room.

Ginny looked around nervously, only relaxing once she didn't see the Weird Sisters in sight. "Hi, Hermione." she said. "Uh...where..."

"Oh, something came up and they couldn't make it, so we're rehearsing with these guys." Hermione said, crossing her fingers that Ginny bought her lie.

"Really?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione.

"Yes, really." Hermione said, going on the defense, hoping she dropped the subject. "Let's just get started, shall we?" she asked, turning and giving a little smirk.

"Alright." Ginny agreed, suddenly much more relaxed.

"Great." Hermione said as they took their places. "Here are your copies of the song. Remember, the places indicated in red are where you sing."

"I remember, Hermione." Luna said.

"Yeah, so do I." Ginny nodded.

"Well...okay then." Hermione said. "Hit it, boys." she said to the band, getting that feeling when they started playing the familiar notes.

* * *

Another three hours later, Hermione was ready to call it a night. She was exhausted, and beyond ready to just fall into her bed and sleep. But, before she could do that, there was something else she had to do. She had decided to tell Ginny the truth.

"Uh, Gin, hang on a minute." Hermione called as she and Luna were getting ready to leave.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, turning back to Hermione as Luna kept walking, going on home.

"I need to come clean about something." Hermione said. "The Weird Sisters didn't cancel. The truth is..."

"Well, I don't see them here, Mione, so I think they did." Ginny interrupted.

Hermione sighed, turning toward the band. "Take them off, please." she said.

Ginny tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering what her friend was talking about. Her eyes widened as, one by one, the wizards of the band were surrounded by a shimmer, revealing their true selves.

"Wha..."

"You were so nervous about performing in front of them, and I had to do something, so...I asked them to wear a glamour for the night." Hermione said, nervously twisting her fingers as she explained herself to Ginny.

"But...I don't..." Ginny stammered.

"Well, Harry and I had lunch today, and he asked about rehearsals. So, when I told him that you were a bit shy about singing in front of the boys, he suggested I find someone else, but I said I needed them, which I sort of do, and it just makes sense to rehearse together since they'll be the band playing with me, so..."

"Hermione, stop." Ginny said, holding up her hand. "I understand." she said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I managed to be a normal person in front of the Weird Sisters because of you, even if I didn't know it was them at the time." she said, smiling. Giving Hermione a hug, she said, "This is one of the reasons why you're my best friend, Mione."

"So you're not upset?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not." Ginny said. "Besides," she said, straightening up, "I was able to sing in front of _Myron Wagtail_, so how can I be mad at you?"

Hermione gave a little laugh. "Good." she said. "Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. Let's call it a night, huh?"

"Best idea I've heard in a while." Ginny laughed, looping her arm through Hermione's as they began to walk.

"Goodnight, guys." Hermione said, waving over her shoulder to the band as she and Ginny walked out.

Once the two were gone, Myron turned to the rest of the band and shrugged. "Girls are crazy." he said.

* * *

**Review please. **

**I don't know what the Weird Sisters would be like, but there you go. Also, I know Ginny's a bit OOC in this, but put yourself in her place. I for one know I couldn't sing in front of Adele. I'd probably throw up instead. Trust me. I did good just to tell Bill Engvall my name the one time I met him. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian **


	12. Ministry Benefit

**AN: I own nothing. Wish I did, but...oh, well. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. This would have been up sooner, but there are so many songs appropriate for a post-war benefit, and none of them seemed to fit. Just when I found one, I found a better one, and so on. But, I finally settled on one that I think works, and hopefully you will, too. **

**To the guest reviewer who mentioned their romance wasn't happening yet, it's coming. I can't bring myself to speed up things between them, hence the reason this is no longer a five chapter story. But I promise, it will happen. **

**Also, keep in mind that this is a benefit, not an awards ceremony. There will be no Order of Merlin's being handed out in this chapter. A future chapter, maybe, but not this one. **

**Alright, off you go! Read and enjoy! **

* * *

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Sirius, along with the other men, waited in the living room of Grimmauld Place for the women to finish getting ready.

"Don't ask, Ron. Just...don't ask." Sirius said, shaking his head.

Harry stood in the living room, waiting for Hermione to come down. It was the night of the Ministry benefit, and she had agreed to be his date. He had to be honest, he was nervous. He knew that most of the eyes in the ballroom tonight would be on him, which wasn't helping. But, mostly, he was nervous because tonight was what Hermione had dubbed a 'pre-date'. Tomorrow was their _actual _date, and even though he wanted that to go well, he also wanted tonight to go well.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius, who clapped him on the shoulder. "You alright, Pup?"

"Just nervous, I guess." he replied.

"Well, that's natural. After all, everyone in the world wants to get a look at 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', you know. Especially tonight." Sirius said.

Harry groaned. "You're not helping the nerves, Padfoot." he grumbled. "Anyway, it's not entirely that."

"Ah. The lovely Miss Granger." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I shouldn't be, cause we've known one another for ages, but..."

"You've not known one another as dates, correct?"

"Right. I've never really even been on a date, and tonight is kind of a pre-date date, so..."

"A pre-date? What the hell's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's...you know, I'm confused about that, too. All Mione said was that she didn't want this to count as our first date, because she wanted our first date to be something special by itself."

"Ah. I see, I think. It's a date, but it's not a _date date." _Sirius said. "So the pressure for her and you to have a good time is doubled so she'll be looking forward to the actual date." Sirius nodded. "Just relax, Harry."

Harry snorted. "Right."

"Repeat after me. 'It's only Hermione.'" Sirius said.

"It's only Hermione. It's only Hermione. It's only Hermione." Harry repeated over and over.

"Right. Now, take several deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out." he said, breathing along with Harry.

"Okay. I think I'm good now." Harry said after a few moments of deep, cleansing breaths. "Thanks, Siri."

"Good. Because I think I hear the ladies coming." Sirius said.

Sure enough, one by one, Minerva, Molly, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Fleur came down the stairs. While they all looked extremely lovely in their varying colors and styles of dresses, it was Hermione that captured Harry's attention. He watched, eyes wide and sparkling as she stepped off the stairs, stopping a little in front of him and spinning to give him the full effect.

Hermione had left her hair down, with half pulled away from her face, kept in place by a gold hair clip, and the rest hanging down her back in glossy curls . She had gone lightly on the makeup, only highlighting her chocolate brown eyes with golden eye shadow, making her eyes look darker, and had nude colored lipstick on. Her dress was a body hugging floor length, white, halter top style, that had a split on the right side up to her thigh, and was backless. She had added in a pair of white pumps, and a gold bracelet, which finished off the look wonderfully.

"Wow." Harry breathed out, not able to take his eyes off her.

"You like?" Hermione asked.

"Wow." he repeated, looking her up and down. "You look...wow."

"I'd say thanks, but if you keep repeating that, I'm gonna start to feel insulted." she said, smiling.

Ron let out a low whistle as he walked over to join them. "Merlin, Mione. You gotta warn a bloke before you turn up looking like that."

"Well, thank you, Ronald." Hermione said with a sniff, before breaking down and smiling at her friend. "You know, you never mentioned who your date is." she smirked.

"Oh, I'm meeting Lavender at the ball." he said, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh? How'd that happen?" Harry asked, breaking out of his shock.

"We ran into one another in Diagon Alley. Literally." he said. "I turned the corner and BAM! Ran smack into Lav. I offered to take her tonight to kinda make up for it." he added, ears flushing.

"Well why didn't you invite her over to get ready with the rest of us?" Ginny asked, joining the group.

Ron scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...didn't think of it, honestly." he said, making Ginny roll her eyes.

"Alright, everyone, are we ready?" Sirius asked. "Okay, then. I okayed it with Kingsley, so we'll all be apparating directly to his office. I figured you ladies wouldn't want to floo in your dresses." he said.

"Why Sirius Black, how thoughtful." Minerva said cheekily, giving him a wink.

"Yes, well...let's be off." he said, making everyone laugh as he turned a deep red.

* * *

The large group walked down several corridors at the Ministry, the men automatically taking up positions of protection and walking with the women on the inside. There was no threat, but with so many wizards and witches gathering tonight, they weren't taking any chances. As they got to the ballroom, they were stopped by a Ministry worker who was to introduce them as they entered.

"Oh, Ron! Wait!" they heard, just as the man at the door was about to begin the introductions. Turning, they all saw Lavender Brown walking quickly to join up with them. "Sorry." she said, blushing. "We didn't say exactly where we were meeting, so..."

"No, it's fine, Lavender. I'm sorry." Ron said, taking hold of her hand. "You look lovely, by the way." he added.

"Thanks." she said, smiling at him. Lavender had chosen a one shoulder dress in a dark red color. It fit her like a glove, hung to the floor, and had one long sleeve. She had pulled her wavy blonde hair up into a French twist, with wisps hanging down. Hermione thought she looked very grown up, and lovely.

"Ron." Hermione said, nudging his shoulder with her finger. "You and Lavender are next." she said, nodding to the wizard waiting for them to step forward.

"Right." he said, tightening his grip on Lavender's hand as they were introduced.

Harry took a deep breath as he knew their introduction was next. Hermione squeezed his hand in support, giving him a smile.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." the wizard said loudly once Ron was a little way inside the ballroom. As Harry and Hermione entered, the noise level dropped until the only sound was the clicking of Hermione's heels on the floors. As the two got to the middle of the floor, halfway to their table at the front, the entire ballroom burst out in applause, which made the two of them burst out laughing for some reason.

"Blimey. Way to make an entrance, guys." Ron said, making the rest of the table laugh as they took their seats.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. The silent auction had gone off wonderfully, with the winners to be announced at the end of the evening. Everyone enjoyed their dinners, which turned out to be choice of a honey roasted lamb with baked potatoes, or duck a l'orange with grilled vegetables. Despite the reason for the evening, conversation all around the ballroom was kept light, with much needed laughter filling the room.

In an extreme show of forgiveness, and about moving on from the horrible last several years, Hermione had even engaged in a short conversation with the Malfoy family, who were seated with the Greengrass, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini families. What shocked most people when they enquired about the conversation was that Hermione had been apologized to by the entire table. Not only for the events that transpired at the hands of Bellatrix, but for Draco's behavior all through Hogwarts. However, what shocked Hermione was the fact that Pansy had voluntarily complimented her, telling her she was the best dressed in the room.

Needless to say, when the Weird Sisters took the stage, the younger members in the audience lost their minds, but tried to act mature about it. It wasn't quite as chaotic as during their appearance at the Yule Ball all those years ago, but it was close. The dance floor was full, however. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went backstage to get ready for their performance. The three of them stood in the corridor outside the stage entrance, with Hermione doing her usual pre-show ritual and saying a little prayer. For the first time she could remember, she was nervous about going onstage. She knew how she was received in the muggle world, as most people who were fans of her parents knew her, but the wizarding world was a whole other matter. These people only knew her as one-third of the Golden Trio, and the brightest witch of the age, not as a gifted music artist.

"Thank you for that wonderful song, boys. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, the Weird Sisters!" Kingsley said, stepping up to the microphone as they took a bow and stepped off to a round of thunderous applause. "On behalf of the wizarding world, I'd like to thank the Weird Sisters for taking time out of their tour to be here." he added. "Now then, our next performer is someone I think all of you know in some way, whether you're fortunate enough to be friends with her, or you've heard of her academic prowess. Needless to say, I do consider myself extremely lucky to be able to call this woman 'friend', and have her return the sentiment. Ladies and gentlemen, Hermione Granger."

Hermione was surprised to find almost the entire room applauding for her as she, Ginny, and Luna walked onstage. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping everything went well. At the last moment, she had changed her mind on the song, deciding the previous one was too chipper for a night like this. It was a good song, but she preferred the new one they were going to do. She also hoped Ginny and Luna remembered their parts.

"Hello, everyone." Hermione said. "Uh...this song is for anyone who lost someone close during the war." she said shyly. Looking at the girls, she gave the signal, the three of them clicking their fingers in unison before Hermione started singing in a sweet, but strong, voice.

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_  
_ The good times that made us laugh_  
_ Outweigh the bad_

_I thought we'd get to see forever_  
_ But forever's gone away_  
_ It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_I don't know where this road is going to lead_  
_ All I know is where we've been_  
_ And what we've been through_

_If we get to see tomorrow_  
_ I hope it's worth all the wait_  
_ It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I'll take with me the memories_  
_ To be my sunshine after the rain_  
_ It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I'll take with me the memory_  
_ To be my sunshine after the rain_  
_ It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

"Thank you." Hermione said after they finished. To her surprise, she got a standing ovation, with several people wiping tears from their face.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Song - Boyz II Men - It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday**

**I wanted to give a nod to Emma Watson, so, if you Google it, the dress Hermione wore to the benefit is the same one Emma wore to the premiere of 'Noah'. It was a gorgeous look, in my opinion. You can't miss it, trust me. She's strutting down the carpet, looking like she should be on a runway instead of at a movie premiere. **

**Enough of my rambling, though. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian **


	13. The Next Day

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If only I did...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves. So glad so many of you are enjoying this. **

**So, like a lot of times previous, I had this all written, edited, and ready for publishing when my muse went a whole different direction. I swear, even if she tried, she couldn't drive a straight line. **

**Anyway, let's get on with it, yeah? Enjoy!**

* * *

Eleven o'clock the next morning, Hermione was sitting at her kitchen counter, blearily sipping her coffee and nibbling on some toast, while blinking rapidly as she tried to focus on the front page of the _Daily Prophet. _In true _Prophet _fashion, they had taken what could have been a simple little story and turned it into a spectacle.

**WAR HEROINE STUNS AT BENEFIT**

**A special late breaking story brought to you by**

**Barbra Nichols**

_If you've been in the wizarding world for the last seven years, and especially the last three, chances are you've heard the name Hermione Granger at least once. Best known as Harry Potter's best friend, the muggleborn witch has also made her mark as the 'Brightest Witch of the Age' , and 'War Hero', as well as an Order of Merlin, First Class, recipient. _

_And now, she can also add 'Fashion Magnate' to that list. _

_Last evening, all eyes were on the brunette witch. Arriving on the arm of her best friend, and Chosen One, Harry Potter, the young Miss Granger captivated everyone in attendance. _

Hermione smiled a bit, seeing a photo below the first few paragraphs of her and Harry arriving to the benefit. It had been taken as they entered the ballroom, and she had to admit, they make a striking couple. Harry, in his robes made of the darkest blue fabric, it almost looked black, and she in her white dress. Peeling her eyes away from the photo, she continued reading.

_Taking everyone's breath away, Miss Granger wore a backless snow white halter style dress that prominently featured a slit up the side, proudly showing off her legs up to her thigh. Said legs, which also held a deep tan, ended in a simple pair of white pumps. Her usually curly brunette hair was left hanging down, only pulled back from her face by a gold hair clip, which shone brightly when the lights hit it just right. In this reporter's opinion, the gold hair clip only added to the already stunning brunette's beauty. Miss Granger also accessorized the dress with a gold bracelet, which has left many wondering - is it a gift from her new beau, Harry Potter? _

_Madam Malkin, known as the proprietor of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley, has already reported a large number of witches requesting dresses in the style worn by Miss Granger last night. _

_"It's a new era, and I for one am glad to see witches of all ages finally embracing muggle culture. It really speaks volumes about Miss Granger's newly formed impact on the wizarding world when pureblood witches are asking for muggle style clothing in Diagon Alley." she said. _

_Likewise, Thomas Cloone, manager at Jewel Jammer, reported a number of wizards entering the store requesting gold bracelets in the same style as the one Miss Granger was seen wearing last night, more than likely as gifts for their wives and sweethearts. _

_"As soon as I opened the doors this morning, I was bombarded by both wizards and witches looking for gold bracelets, and asking if this was where Mr. Potter got the bracelet for Miss Granger." he said in between customers. "Which, I'm sorry to report, it is not." _

_Worry not, dear readers. We'll be keeping an eye out for the latest fashions brought to you by Miss Granger. _

_DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP_

Hermione shook her head again. She felt bad for that poor man. Had they bothered asking, she'd tell them the truth - the bracelet was a gift, alright. But not from Harry. It was from her grandmother Ella on her fifth birthday. It was too fancy for her liking, and as such, only worn on special occasions, like last night. Had she known it would turn out to be a big deal, she would have left it for another night.

As she heard a knock on the door, she pushed the paper away from her, getting up to see who was visiting so early. Smiling at the sight of a distorted looking Ginny, she opened the door, letting her friend in.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" she asked as soon as she was inside. Seeing it lying on the counter, she gave Hermione a sheepish look. "Oh, guess you did."

"Yeah, I did." Hermione nodded. "Would you like some tea, or some coffee, maybe?" she asked, clearing away the remains of her breakfast.

"Oh. Uh...tea would be nice, Mione, thanks." Ginny said, sitting in one of the barstools on the other side of the counter. "I can't believe they didn't write a single word on your performance. It was all about your dress and bracelet."

"Well, they didn't say anything about the Weird Sisters, either, so..." Hermione shrugged. "It's the _Prophet, _Gin. What else is new?" she asked, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks, love." Ginny said, cradling her cup of tea. "On the up side, Madam Malkin's assistant is a girl from my year at Hogwarts, Claire, and she said that one of the first customers looking for your style dress was none other than Narcissa Malfoy."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Really." Ginny nodded. "And, according to Claire..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Hermione said, holding up her hand. "What were you doing at Malkin's so early? I figured you would've slept in like I did."

"I took one of Mum's cloaks in. She's convinced she's shrinking, so she wanted it shortened." she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, while I was there, I got to talking to Claire, and she let me in on some of the more...upscale clientele that'd been in already this morning. According to Claire, Madam Malkin's had a line waiting out front this morning, before she even opened."

"Oh, for god's sake, Ginny. Don't you have anything better to do than gossip?" Hermione asked. "Who else?" she asked after a moment, making Ginny laugh.

"Well, besides Mrs. Malfoy, apparently all three Greengrass women were in. Daphne, her sister Astoria, _and _their mother. Pansy Parkinson was even in." Ginny said, smiling. "Oh, and get this - Rita Skeeter was in, as well, looking for that dress."

"No! Really?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Really. She was in before Mrs. Malfoy, even." she said. "You know, you never even told me where you got that dress."

"It's not a big deal. I just got it at this little boutique in Manchester a little while ago." Hermione said. "I just couldn't resist it, and was waiting for a reason to wear it."

"Well, you certainly did a good job there, love." Ginny smiled. "You had everyone captivated, you know? I even saw Malfoy sneaking glances at you all night." she said.

Hermione gave a little shiver at that. "Senior or junior?" she asked. "You know what, doesn't matter. Either one is more than a little creepy."

Ginny laughed, nearly spilling her tea. "True, true. I even caught old Mr. Fornell staring at me off and on."

"Who?"

"You know, Mr. Fornell. Sirius calls him Egghead on account of the fact his head is shaped like an egg?"

"Oh, Mr. Fornell from the Magical Sports Department?" Hermione asked, screwing up her face in disgust. Mr. Fornell from the Ministry was at least seventy five, and didn't have a hair on his head. "Well, maybe he was just appreciating your dress?"

"Yeah. Appreciating how it'd look on his floor." Ginny said, bursting out laughing when Hermione, who'd been taking a drink of her coffee, snorted it out through her nose.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione laughed, grabbing a towel to sop up the coffee she'd spilled. "What a thing to say."

"What? It's true." she shrugged. "All of us girls were getting looks like that last night. And, don't think I didn't see how Harry was looking at you."

"And what way was that?"

"Like he was a starving man, and you were a steak platter." Ginny said. "Have you went on your date yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's tonight."

"Where's he taking you, do you know?"

"No. All he said was to wear something comfortable." Hermione said. "He said we were doing something different."

"Different than what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I guess the usual dinner and the cinema." Hermione shrugged. "Or, whatever's considered normal for the wizarding world on a date."

"The cinema? Is that where you go and watch a play on that big felly thing?" Ginny asked, holding her hands apart in a mime for a telly screen.

"Uh, it's telly, and kind of. Only it's called a movie."

"A moo-vy?"

"Yeah, a movie." Hermione nodded. "Tell you what," she said, seeing Ginny getting more confused by the conversation every second, "you come over sometime this coming week, and I'll show you a movie on my telly, alright?"

Ginny's face lit up at that idea. "That sounds grand, Mione."

* * *

Six o'clock that night, Harry knocked on Hermione's door, butterflies floating around in his stomach. He had originally planned to take Hermione on a fancy date, but after last night, he wanted to do something a bit different for her. So, he had planned a casual, romantic picnic instead. Just the two of them, a basket of finger foods prepared by Kreacher, and an excellent view. He was taking her to the same cliff they'd been camping on during their year on the run, when he'd first felt the urge to kiss her.

Hermione opened the door, and he saw her breath a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. When you said dress comfortable, I thought you meant...well, nevermind that now." she smiled. "At least I know I'm dressed alright."

"Alright? You look great, Mione." he said, smiling at her as he entered her flat. Hermione was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark brown sweater and brown hiking boots. "You do love boots, don't you?"

"I happen to like them, yes." she nodded, giving a little laugh as she reset her wards.

"Well, you look great in them, I assure you." he said, holding out his arm. "Now, shall we go? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." he said, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist instead.

"Yeah, let's go." she said, smiling at him.

Harry nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and turning. He held on a second when they landed, making sure she was steady on her feet.

Hermione looked around as she stepped away from Harry. Instantly, she recognized where they were. Turning, she felt her eyes well as she saw the spot where they had been standing when she felt things change between the two of them.

"This is..." she said, choking up, "this is just perfect, Harry."

"You recognize this place, then?" he asked, setting the basket down.

"Of course." Hermione said, giving him a watery smile. "Right over there," she pointed, "is where we were standing when I felt that there could be something between us." she said.

"What? You thought we could've been something more?" he asked in shock. Seeing her nod, his eyes went even wider. "But...what? No."

"Yes, Harry." she smiled. "I know I pushed you away, but..."

"What?"

"We were in the middle of a war, Harry. We couldn't have afforded to get distracted by feelings. That's why I stopped you, telling you not to let me cut your hair again. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let myself, or you, get distracted back then." she said.

Harry's face lit up, and a smile broke across his face. "Well, maybe we can try to get distracted after dinner." he said.

"We'll see." Hermione smiled, conjuring up a thick blanket for them to sit on.

* * *

**Review please. **

**You remember that scene from 'Deathly Hallows', yes? I always felt Harry and Hermione's relationship could've taken a more romantic turn at that point. **

**Anyway, til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
